Beneficial Betrayal
by DraGonMistress704
Summary: (COMPLTE!)inuyasha pushes kagome away for his own piece of mind and goes to kikyou. but not only id kagome hurt, but she's mad and wants payback for her heart break. six months later, a whole different girl comes throguh the well again.
1. It's Not Over

BENEFICIAL BETRAYAL  
  
CHAPTER 1: IT'S NOT OVER  
  
Inuyasha sighed and waited outside the hut. Inside were his friends, his only friends. But he wasn't too sure if they would be after this. Miroku, a perverted monk who only has honorable intentions when he asks women to bare his child (or so he says) and a curse upon his right hand. Sango, a taijiya of a forgotten taijiya village that was destroyed and she only wishes to avenge her people. Shippo, a little child fox youkai who met them under troubling circumstances and now travels with them cause they're his only family. And finally, but not least, Kagome, the person who brought them all together. A girl from the future through a magic well that she only has to jumps through to get to them and the new protector of the Shikon no Tama. Who also has a protector of her own. Inuyasha, the hanyou that she freed from the spell that pinned him to a tree and became her reluctant friend. He cared for her deeply and only wished her safety. However, the fact can't be shaken, that when found out, she was the reincarnation of the old protector of the jewel and Inuyasha's first love. He tried and succeed in seeing past that, cause he knew they were two different people. He learned Kagome's personality, her moods, and her mind and liked her for who she was, not what she could do. She didn't pity him for his half blood, but liked him too for who he was.  
  
But the search for the fragmented jewel was narrowing down and he knew there only remained demons that were strong enough to keep their shards. And those would be dangerous fights, and close calls. But most of all was Naraku, the one who started the obsession with the jewel, but his time will come. And being her savior, Inuyasha knew Kagome was in more danger now then any time before. His throat clenched. A cool hand rested on his shoulder from behind him, reassuring. And for some reason he wanted to flinch from it.  
  
"You're doing the right thing," Kikyou's cool voice flowed to his ears. It was too bad he could hear the satisfied smirk that crossed her face.  
  
_I hope so_, he thought, _it the logical thing to do_. _And since when do you listen to logic_, a voice piped up form the back of his mind. His brows crossed and he pushed the voice away. He had to do this, it was only right. She had to live, she just had to. He couldn't risk her life one more day. Even if it was of her own will. Setting his face hard as stone, he entered the hut.  
  
A wave of laughter hit him, and almost broke his composure. _Oh gods why me? _There sat his friends, his companions for years, sitting around the center fire, sharing a conversation. But they sobered when Inuyasha stepped in, blank expression and hard eyes quieting their chuckles. Kagome felt her blood freeze.  
  
"We need to talk," his voice was cold and empty, sending a chill through the companions. Miroku and Sango sent each other a nervous glance, worry crossing their brows. Kagome kept her troubled gaze upon the still Inuyasha, trying to ignore the warning bells in her head. Shippo frowned and went to confront the hanyou who was in a bad mood, but paused. His head tilted up and he sniffed the air a dew times. His tiny hands fisted and his tail bristled, and he shook in Kagome's lap.  
  
"What is _she_ doing here?" Shippo spat, and no one saw Inuyasha's finger flinch in his haroi sleeves.  
  
"Who Shippo?" kagome whispered, but she was afraid she already knew. Since the day she had come to realize she loved Inuyasha, she had dreaded the thought of ever leaving him. But her nerves had grown frazzled since he became quiet a few days ago, and he was deeper in thought. She had dreaded for the past two years, and now to her dismay, she could almost feel it coming.  
  
None of it fazed Inuyasha as he pulled back the reed curtain to let in Kikyou, who was cool and collective. He felt the air become thick with emotion and his friends become tense. Kirara shivered at the change and hid behind her mistress. Kikyou gave them a nod that no one acknowledged.  
  
Kagome could her feel her muscles screamed cause she wouldn't release the tightness on them. This wasn't happening, this wasn't what she thought it was. Please, to every god, don't let it be.  
  
"I've thought about this a lot over the past few days," Inuyasha said levelly, "and I realized, that there aren't that many shards left, and you all know that means the situation has become more hazardous. And I don't want to put any of you at risk unless you choose to come. But this is more out of logic than my need to see you all safe. Kagome can see the shards, and so can Kikyou. But Kagome doesn't belong here."  
  
"Just what are you saying inuyasha?" Sango hissed, her temper getting the better. Miroku put a restraining hand on her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha turned coldly to Kagome. _Please forgive me Kagome, but I have to do this. for you. _"Kagome, go home. We don't need you here any more."  
  
Kagome's breath shortened and Shippo struggled form her tight grasp. Her body was slightly trembling and she clenched her teeth. What was this feeling? Oh yeah, it was her heart being ripped from her chest, leaving a bloody hole in its wake. She could feel the pain spread, pushing tears to her eyes. Inuyasha saw her pain her suffering, but eh wouldn't back down. This was for her own good.  
  
"You bastard!" Sango hollered and struggled under Miroku's hands. "What the hell do you think your doing! You can't do this!"  
  
Inuyasha barely noticed her. "Kikyou's joining us Kagome, there's no need for you anymore."  
  
_There's no need for you anymore_. She'd never thought she'd hear those words in her entire life. She stood slowly, legs shaking. She looked him straight in the eye, never wavering. He put up walls, he wouldn't let her in. she was consciously aware of Sango threatening Inuyasha, and Shippo practically snarling in front of her. She even saw the glint of joy in Kikyou's eyes. But all that mattered was him.  
  
"You don't mean that..." she whispered.  
  
It was tearing him up inside, hell he could have wept in pain, but he wouldn't. "I do."  
  
No! No it wasn't true! Kagome fisted her hands. No it's not true. Can't be. She wont let it "So that's it? That's all you have to say? After all we've been though, all we've done? Together? Your just going to push me aside me like a piece of garbage?" Inuyasha would have winced at her harsh hurt tone but stood tall. "That's all I was to you, wasn't I? Your damn shard detector!"  
  
"Yes, that's all you were!" he spat. If she didn't leave soon, if she didn't take her pain else where, he just might fall.  
  
Her spine stiffened in hurt and anger, and her eyes snapped heatedly. She stepped up to him, challenging him. He could see her unshed tears. "Is that right? So I guess saving your ass from spells and death was all a waste of my time. If all you wanted was the shards and your frozen bitch, all you had to do was say so." Kikyou stiffened behind him. Sango and Miroku paused and Shippo let his tears spill.  
  
Inuyasha met her gaze, masking his hurt. He deserved this he reminded himself. He deserved all of it. Kagome saw he wasn't backing down and her resolve wavered. She needed to get out of there. She turned to her real friends. She gazed to each of them, her face softening.  
  
"I'll miss you guys, I really will," she whispered. Sango shook her head and wrapped her in a hug. She broke away sobbing and Miroku came forward. Kagome hugged him too, and even gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shippo came flying into her arms wailing.  
  
"You can't leave! Please don't leave me with him! Please Okaa-san!" he cried, almost breaking her façade. She smoothed his hair.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo, you still have Sango and Miroku and Kirara. Just know I love you all." Kagome set him in Sango's arms and turned back around.  
  
"What about your stuff?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Keep it, I wont need it." She walked past inuyasha, each step tearing her insides. She stopped next to Kikyou, not even looking at her. She slipped the vial for the shards from her neck and opened it. She shook t into her hand and stared at them. They glowed a pretty purple, pure at her touch. She frowned at it. All of this, just for a stupid jewel. There were four in her palm.  
  
"Well hand them over," Inuyasha hissed. Kagome turned and laid the shards in Kikyou's waiting hand. She took one last look at Inuyasha. Him, most of all she was going to miss. And it made her sick to know he'd be here with his _beloved_ Kikyou, hunting the shards.  
  
"Good bye Inuyasha," and she spat at his feet. She ignored the gasps of her friends and stalked out of the hut. No one noticed the tear slip, or the faint glow form her hand, where she had slipped a shard between her fingers. Not even Kikyou. She came upon the well, the well that sat between times. She rested a hand on it, quivering slightly in emotion. She gripped the rim hard. As much as she was mad, she was hurt, painful hurt that changed a person. For what she didn't know. But there was one thing she knew for sure as a tear slipped onto the well and she jumped in. this wasn't over.  
  
**:::::::hm, not too bad, a bit short, but im working on it. Tell me what you think. Should I go on? Cause I have some plans here if you want me to. Tell me!!!!:::::::::: **


	2. Coping

CHAPTER 2: COPING  
  
Sango watched her friend, no her sister, practically flee from Inuyasha. She could feel a hot pressure on her chest, and knew what it was. Outrage. Ripping herself form Miroku restraining grip, she stalked up to Inuyasha. He turned just as she swung. She caught him square in the jaw, and hit so hard she almost broke her hand. But it felt good. He didn't flinch or winch or cry out, he only kept his gaze to the side, refusing to meet her hurt eyes.  
  
"That was for Kagome, cause she's too kind to do it," Sango hissed at him. She watched as Kikyou put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and worry over him. It only caused her to become angrier. But Miroku had caught up to her and grabbed her in time to stop her second punch.  
  
Sango thrashing against his hands, eyes hot on Kikyou, "why are you even bothering you stupid clay pot? He was fine before you got here, so just leave."  
  
"Sango!" Miroku hissed in her ear, but she paid no heed.  
  
Kikyou raised her cold eyes to Sango, "I have an obligation, not only to Inuyasha but to make the Shikon no Tama whole again and destroy it." She then wrapped her hand around Inuyasha's waist protectively, convincingly, and watched Sango struggled uselessly against the monk.  
  
"You bitch! You just want to hurt him! You don't give a shit about him unless it's taking him to hell!"  
  
"That's enough!" Inuyasha barked, his hollow eyes cutting to her. She was taken aback by his tone, and stopped. But she gritted her teeth and snarled at him.  
  
"You damn right that's enough. Enough of your shit! Consider yourself one more member short," Sango straightened and walked back to gather Hiraikotsu. She picked up Shippo and sped out the door.  
  
"Sango! Wait!" Miroku called after her, glancing Inuyasha's way. He caught a glimpse of sadness but it was covered quickly. He rushed out the hut and went after Sango. He saw her walking fast, Shippo curled miserably on her shoulder, Hiraikotsu strapped to her back.  
  
"Sango! Just wait a second!" he reached a hand out to her. He couldn't let her do this.  
  
"Don't even bother Miroku! I'm leaving the good for nothing bastard and his clay pot of a bitch and never coming back," she cried and crossed her arms. She hunched over as his hand grabbed her shoulder swung her around.  
  
"Just listen to me Sango, please," Miroku pleaded as he tried to get her to look at him, "just listen. You know you can't do this, you can't leave. You still have to avenge you village and it not going to happen if you leave! You still need Inuyasha to help you."  
  
He noticed her shoulders shaking. She looked up at him with teary eyes, lips quivering. His face softened and he rubbed her arms comfortingly. She gasped and shook more. Giving up, she leaned forward and fell into his arms, sobs racking her form. It was a bit awkward with Hiraikotsu, but Miroku managed to wrap his arms around her and hold her fiercely. She only welcomed the feel of something real. Shippo escaped the grasp and sat on the ground staring blankly at the dirt.  
  
"I just...I just don't understand!" Sango cried, sobbing harder, "how could he do that? How could he hurt her? What was he thinking?"  
  
Miroku stroked her hair sadly. He too asked himself this. "He said himself things were getting dangerous, maybe this is for the better. Maybe he did this to protect Kagome, for her own good."  
  
Sango pushed away form Miroku's warm arms hard and stood staring hotly at him. "Her own good?! He would never know what was good for her! He never has and never will!"  
  
Miroku held his hands for peace, "please Sango, and just reason it. She's safer there. And don't get me wrong, Kagome meant just as much to me as she did you, but please, just understand this is for her safety."  
  
Sango snorted loudly, "She might be safe form demons, but what of herself? Who will protect her from herself?"  
  
Miroku's lips thinned to a grim line. He had no answer. '_Inuyasha, you fool! What have you done?' _"Please Sango, just come back."  
  
"No, not if I have to see him," she hissed.  
  
"Then don't see him, ignore him. But please just don't leave..." he straightened and caught himself. Sango gave him a confused look, but quickly looked away. Miroku relaxed. He had almost given himself away.  
  
"Listen, Sango, when all is said and done, when Naraku's dead and gone, you can leave and you'll never have to see Inuyasha again, but I know just as you do we cant leave yet. We still have a quest to fulfill. Just not yet."  
  
Sango looked back to him sighed, he was right. She still needed Inuyasha's help whether she liked it or not. Crossing her arms against the sudden chill, she picked up a somber Shippo and joined Miroku back to the hut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome came out the other side of the well, breathing heavily. She had to make it back, back to her room her heaven before anyone saw her. Or she would break. But as she stumbled to her home, she found her tear ducts betray her and fill her eyes with tears. Her hand shook as she went to grab the knob. '_No, just a bit further..._' but she could go no further. Gasping, she fell to her knees and hands and shook and trembled badly. She took deep breaths to try and fight off the sobs that wanted to escape.  
  
How? How could he do this? Inuyasha why? Why did he look at her like nothing? Why was his gaze so cold? Why did he say those things? Why did he break her heart into a million pieces? Kagome collapsed to her elbows in despair. Her whimpering grew louder. This didn't make sense, why does have to happen to her? Why did the gods curse her? Why was she made to live pain she never wanted to feel? And so the sobs came, flowing free and fast. She barely had time for a breath in between.  
  
The door in front of her opened. "Kagome?" her mother whispered. She looked up with pain filled eyes at her mother, her caretaker, her only source of love. Her mother gasped at her, her insides turning to stone at the sight. Her daughter's eyes bore so much pain, so much hurt, something no girl should ever have.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother bent and wrapped her daughter in an embrace, holding her tight. And Kagome let lose, soaking her mothers shirt with tears. Her hair was stroked as she wore out her eyes. Her mother rocked, whispering endearments to her.  
  
Oh god, what happened Kagome? Why are you this why? Why must I see the pain no mother wants to see in their child's eyes? Her mother pulled back and wiped her face, tucking back her wet bangs. She could feel tears of her own coming.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" she whispered. Kagome's mouth trembled more.  
  
"Mama...he...he...he pushed me away! He s-said he didn't n-n-need m-me anymore!" Kagome cried and broke down again. Her mother only gathered her again, rocking her like a baby, kissing her forehead. They paid no mind to Souta who heard the hysterics, and was now wiping at his cheeks.  
  
The chirping of birds. She could hear it. She opened her eyes, but hissed as sun hit them. Rubbing her eyes, Kagome sat up and scowled at her window. Why were those birds so fucking happy? They shouldn't be, not if they felt what she did. Her face went blank as she continued to stare at the window. It's been two weeks...just two. But it felt like years. She sighed, repressing the pressure form her chest. As it passed near her heart, it sent a cold wave through her body. She rubbed a hand there, curious. But remembered soon enough. She forgotten for a moment that it was empty, her chest was empty. Why was that? Because it had been torn from there and shredded to little pieces before her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Two weeks...  
  
Two weeks since she's seen Sango, or Miroku, or Shippo, hell she even missed Kouga's robust attitude. And though she hated to admit it, she missed Inuyasha. She missed his cockiness, his loud mouth, his uncaring attitude, and she missed sitting him. But also his kindness, his will to protect her, his fierceness, his strength. God, she just missed him. why? Did he do this? She thought he liked her, cared for her. But she should have known batter, should have. Her eyes squinted. But why? He had no right to do that, none at all. She came of her own free will; she jumped down that well knowing full well what she was doing. And she was the one who had started all of this. She was the one who had the shikon in her body, who was dragged down the well, the one who freed him from the tree. So why did he push her away? Hell, he should be grateful! That stupid bastard! Her useless? I think not! Who was the one who freed him? Who was the one who saved him from Kikyou? Who kept him under control cause he doesn't know how to behave? Who? Kagome, that's who. And he thinks he can just throw her away like all that happened between them was nothing? By damn no!  
  
Her fists tensed, and she thought again. But what if she went back? Would she be able to look at him? Be able to see him again? And what of her friends? She groaned as she rested her head in her hands. No she couldn't, it was still too soon. But damn it if she was useless, then couldn't she prove herself worthy? Didn't she have that right?  
  
She heard laughing downstairs. Kagome frowned, who could be happy? First the stupid birds and now her family. Didn't they know this was a hard time? Didn't they support her? Rubbing the cold spot that was her heart, she headed downstairs to see what all the 'greatness' was. Sleepily she turned the corner and stopped. There her family sat, Souta in one chair, her mother and grandfather across form him. And a mysterious man at their side. They had been laughing before she walked in, but stopped when they saw her. The air grew tense. She felt like a freak show the way they were staring at her.  
  
Feeling the discomfort rise, her mother spoke first, "uh, good morning honey. We were just finishing breakfast. Have a seat and I'll get you something."  
  
Kagome didn't pay attention as her mother got up and went to the counter. The room stayed quiet as she sat. She stared blankly at the table. She was consciously aware of the conversation starting up again, but paid no mind. She doubted she would even care, when her mother placed a plate of something in front of her, she ignored it. She stayed that way until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find the mysterious man trying to get her attention. His tanned skin was stretching over hard features, a crooked nose evidence of its break. What grabbed her were his eyes. They were pale blue, nothing else. He was blind.  
  
"What ails you child? Sadness is pouring off of you," his thick voice flowed over her, making her feel like a child.  
  
This made her angry and she snapped at him unintentionally, "What is it to you?"  
  
Her grandfather gasped and sputtered, "Kagome! I am so sorry for my granddaughter's rudeness Nishi-"  
  
Nishi held up his hand, "no need dear friend. It is quite obvious this child is in pain. I only asked girl cause your tension is getting to me."  
  
Kagome looked away. The stranger left her to herself. She was a strange one.  
  
"So Nishi," Jii-chan spoke, "how is the dojo?"  
  
"Quite well," Nishi lifted his tine, "my last student has just mastered the technique and is on his way. Now, I wait for another."  
  
"Dojo?" Kagome's whispered question almost went unnoticed. But Nishi-sensei heard her.  
  
::::::::::well? I don't know, maybe I shouldn't go forward. I just don't think you'll like it, I mean, no one's paid any attention to it...:::::::::::


	3. Transending

CHAPTER 3: TRANSENDING  
  
"What was it you asked child?" Nishi turned to the silent Kagome, and felt her tense because she had been caught. When she didn't answer, he frowned. "I said, what is you asked?"  
  
Kagome turned to him hesitantly, dreading the fact the man had heard her. She just wanted to be left to herself, all by herself. So what if she talked to herself? No big deal. She was in fact losing her mind. But the man's eyes compelled her to speak, drawing her thoughts form her mind. "You have a dojo?"  
  
Nishi smiled warmly, "that I do, young lady. I am a master, and I own a dojo."  
  
Her mother, encouraged by the fact her daughter was actually talking to them, pressed the matter. "Oh yes, Nishi-sensei, Kagome doesn't know of your dojo. What is it you teach?"  
  
Nishi gave the woman a nod, "well, I teach my own technique. It was quite some time ago that I invented this style. For you see, many years ago, when I was a young man, I was learning martial arts myself. I also had a part time job at the docks, unloading and loading ships. But I chose the wrong load to practice and show off on. My friends had heard that I was almost done with my training, and challenged me to break something tough. Noticing a metal barrel, I hit it, breaking it open. But it had been filled with chemicals that were never meant to be handled bluntly. A few days later I woke to find myself blind, the chemical having gotten into my eyes. But I refused to give up my training."  
  
"How did you train if you couldn't see?" Souta piped up.  
  
Nishi smiled, "but who needs sight when you have four other senses? So with no sight, I focused my other senses. Through hard work, I became the man I am, no need for my eyes. I get by better than other people. I finished my training, and became a master. Then I thought, why not teach my trick to others? Heightening the senses is very beneficial to every day life, you'd be surprised. I've helped many a disabled person with my training."  
  
"Well, that's very nice of you. You must led a noble life," her mother's voice sighed.  
  
Kagome sat still, listening intently. Fighting with out sight. It must be difficult. Hell people have trouble just living without sight. But to fight too? Must be hard sometimes. She knew it would be hard for Inuyasha. He not only depended on his hearing, but his youkai vision too. Don't forget his smell either. She stared blankly at a spot on the floor between her legs. What it would be like to have senses like that. You could hear, smell, and feel everything better, like superhuman better. Like Inuyasha. She squinted her eyes. Wait...with what this man was saying, you could be like Inuyasha. As long as you go through the training. Her head slowly rose and faced the man. He felt her gaze and smiled at her. Maybe...  
  
"Sensei?" Kagome spoke, almost making her family jump.  
  
Nishi relaxed in his chair. He could feel her nerves vibrating through the air, could hear her quickened heart. He knew what she was going to ask, but question was, why? "Yes?"  
  
"Could you...train me?" Kagome held her breath as he looked own, a small smile crossing his lips.  
  
Her mother gasped, "but Kagome! What about school? Now that your home, should you Not move on?"  
  
Kagome gave her a withering glare. She didn't understand, her mother never did. If she could get this man to train her, then she could prove herself to Inuyasha. She could prove she was worthy of staying.  
  
Nishi pursed his lips, "are you sure? Your mother is right."  
  
"My chance is already gone, I wont make it to the next grade anyways." Besides, she's been away too long.  
  
Nishi narrowed his pale eyes, "do you realize what training consists of? For my last pupil, it took six years for him master it, even with considering that the shortest time a person has learned the technique. But with you, I'm afraid it may take much longer."  
  
He sensed the air around her grow calm and determined, "I'll do anything...besides, how do you know that's true?"  
  
"That is enough young lady!" her grandfather jumped form his chair, "how could you even ask? You know we can't afford something like that!"  
  
Nishi held up his hand, stopping Jii-chan short. He kept his gaze on Kagome, considering. Though he couldn't see her, he could see her aura through the air, and hear her voice push him, pleading with him. This girl was determined to do this. He narrowed his useless eyes. This girl, she was different indeed. Nishi's senses could make out the misty figure that was Kagome, silver plumes drifting form her being. What could this girl have to gain by training under him? What would she want with it?  
  
Kagome's stomach clenched. Why wasn't he answering? Why was he just starring at her? Could he not sense it? Hear it? She needed this, she needed to become stronger. That's why Inuyasha had pushed her away, because she was useless.  
  
"I must be going," Nishi stood and grabbed his coat form behind his chair. Kagome gaped at him. What!?  
  
"Please, old friend, excuse my rude granddaughter, she has gone through an...ordeal lately, and has lost touch with her manners"  
  
"There is no need to apologize, relax. But please I would like to speak to you." Nishi guided the old man to the front door, speaking in low terms.  
  
Kagome sat there, speechless. How could...did he...the nerve! Her temper flared uselessly. The nerve of the man! Even id eh was an elder; he could at least answer her question! At least give her an answer! She sighed, defeated. But what's the use? No need to cry over spilt milk, as her mother said. So she wouldn't be trained by a master, so what? It wasn't the first time she was disappointed. Leaving a now cold breakfast on the table, Kagome drug her feet up the stairs, ignoring the looks that were sent he way. She came to her room and locked the door. She just collapsed on her bed.  
  
The cold in her gut made itself known once again. She squeezed the sheets of her bed. Oh god! What ahs she become? She dragged her feet all day, slept most of the day, and barely acknowledged her family. She seriously doubted that she had eaten anything in days and has no bodily activity for weeks. But she just didn't want to. She didn't have the will. The memory past her mind, and she shut her eyes tight. Even now, the wound felt open, blooding and rotting in her chest. She could still feel the claws digging at her, tearing her heart to shreds. Dear merciful...  
  
"Kagome!" her grandfather yelled, "open this door!"  
  
Her face stoic again, she dragged her limp body form the bed and cracked the door. Outside, Jii-chan scowled at her.  
  
"Pack your bags you leave tomorrow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nishi has accepted you, you are his new pupil now."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Gray. Everything was gray. The ground and the water that crashed against the cliff under his feet. The grass he stood on was stiff and brittle, cold to the touch. The tree behind him had no leaves, bare and hard like winter. The wind that managed to sway their branches was stale and musty, making him cringe. The sky smoldered with low gray clouds, faint rumbles heard below and above. He looked down at his hands. Even they were gray. Even his bright red haroi was a muffled gray.  
  
He looked around, senses dulled in this gray world. Where was he? What was he doing here? He turned to the ocean, the cliff peaking over it in rigid coldness. There at the top, a huddled figure sat, staring out at the ocean. Long raven hair swirled in the wind, her gray gown ruffled around her small form. He walked towards her, the snapping of the grass sharp in his ears. As he came closer to her, he noticed her arms wrapped around her knees, her onyx locks flying wildly around her head. Her came up beside her silently, and noticed she paid no mind to him. She was still as a statue. He faced her profile, and gasped. It was Kagome, her pale skin smooth over cheekbones, dark eyes staring obliviously out to space.  
  
"Kagome?" his head snapped up as his whisper echoed around him and in his head. Glancing around, he went back to her. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"  
  
She sat staring out obliviously to space.  
  
"Kagome?" he waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Answer me wench!" he growled, his growl magnified by the echoes.  
  
Nothing, she didn't even move. He wasn't too sure she was even breathing.  
  
Growing frustrated, fear tinting his judgment, her grabbed her arm. She flinched back from his grasp and clasped the sides of her head, shutting her eyes. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and grabbed her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes tighter and opened her mouth. He cringed back expecting her to scream. But nothing. Nothing came out. He sat staring at her, confused, ear flicking back and forth. Very faintly, he could hear a ringing; at a pitch so high he couldn't even hear it. He didn't let go.  
  
Footsteps. He turned to the forest behind them, eyes searching. Someone was coming. Running, fast. The thump of each footfall pounded on his ears. It came closer and closer.  
  
When he was sure he'd see it, nothing came. But a flash appeared before him, and he backed. What replaced the flash was even more confusing. It was Kagome, stoic face staring at him, her mouth a determined line. But what scared him most..._she had no eyes_. He looked to the Kagome he was holding. A red streak slipped down her cheek, a deep red tear shining brightly in this world of gray.  
  
He turned back to the blind. "What?"  
  
"I'm only protecting what's mine," her voice was not what he knew, but deep and rich, a voice of experience. It echoed in his head eternally.  
  
Her arm shot up, at his chest. And his haroi was stained bright red again.  
  
Inuyasha shot up, jerked awake, sweating uncontrollably. He panted heavily and rubbed a hand over his pounding heart. He winced. It hurt.  
  
::::::::hm, not bad. Now the training begins. It will be condensed. I mean come, I not going to do it day by day, are you kidding? It would take me forever! You would never be able to read how kagome's going to kick ass!  
  
**Shout outs:  
  
Shelly: **first to review! Good for you! Thank you!  
  
**Pinayazngrl: **yeah don't we all, thank for reviewing!  
  
**Nagumi strife: **why thank you! Y'all come back now for more**!  
  
Swimchick1614: **don't worry you'll see...  
  
**eMeLyNoOoPeE: **you know it, its gonna be so cool!  
  
**Gothic inuyasha: **you find out, trust me, I think you'll like it...  
  
**KagomeXfan101: **thanks for your support! At least someone wants me to write!  
  
**Shelldon: **all around badass!  
  
**Jammies2000: **oh don't worry, you'll be very pleased with what I have in store...  
  
**Goddess of Desires: **inu's a guy, what do you expect? You know, they do anything for pretty girls. Well I don't think she's pretty, but you know, he's all messed in the head. 


	4. Time

CHAPTER 4: TIME  
  
Kagome stood at the top of the mountain steps, a cool breeze lifting her hair. She looked down them. Behind her was a mile and a half of stairs. It was an under statement to say she was winded, but she had been able to do it nonetheless. She guessed climbing the shrine steps everyday had really helped. The cool breeze chilled her heated skin nicely and she took a breather. Man, what is it with dojos being on really tall mountains? Must be to prove worth, if you can climb, you can come. Lifting her duffel bag with a few clothes onto her shoulder, she walked slowly to the entrance. It was an old style Japanese dojo, with the sliding thick paper doors and wooden platform holding it up. It wasn't very big, but could easily out do her house. Out back, she assumed there was a training rink, for weapons or something. Every once and a while along the path, she passed a sakura tree, its sweet blossoms tinting the air with their pleasant scent. She wondered if the sakura's were blossoming for Miroku and Sango. The trees were very romantic in some eyes, and if she knew her friends, Miroku probably would have made a move now. She smirked. Damn pervert.  
  
The wooden porch stairs thudded as she stepped up, and approached the door. She took a breath. Her grandfather had warned her, if she was to accept this, she was to be behaved and do every thing Nishi-sensei said for her to do. And if she couldn't take the training anymore, she could come home. She didn't plan on going any time soon.  
  
She raised a hand to knock, but was stopped when the door suddenly slid open. There Nishi stood, face hard, hands behind his back. She blinked.  
  
"Come," it was a simple command, but it took Kagome by surprise. What had happened to the kind man at her house?  
  
He sensed her confused air and turned to her, "I will tell you now Kagome, you are now training under me, and that means I am no longer your friend. I am you sensei. You will do everything I say, and if you fail to comply, you will start over. The training will be hard and intense, and only your meager clothes will supply you. I do not want to outside world distracting you. I will take you to your room, where I will give you your first task."  
  
He turned his back again and walked strictly down the hall. She hurried to catch up. Well, that answered her question. Curiosity getting the better, she searched her surroundings. The walls were plain beige, the floor wood. She could find no art, or decoration of any sort. She gulped. What had she gotten into? He stopped curtly in front of a door and slid it open.  
  
"This will be your room." She looked in and frowned. It was just like the rest of the place, plain and boring, but add a bed. "I have a bathing house out back, right behind the kitchen."  
  
She nodded and turned to give her gratitude. But she screamed and flew back as his hand raced past her head. She bent back up, alert now, and stared at him. He nodded approvingly. "What are you doing!?"  
  
"Your reflexes are better than I expected. You have more skill than I thought. Here this is your first task," he reached around his back and pulled out a black strip of cloth. He handed it to her. She raised a brow. "It is your blindfold. You will wear it all day, every day. You may only take it off in your room. Otherwise, it stays on, even if you're eating. I want to heighten your senses first. And Kagome, raise bright and early, we start tomorrow."  
  
She watched him go, her alertness higher than ever. Well, if he was going to take cheap shots at her like that, she'd better start. Dumping her duffel bag on the floor. The only things in there were a few shirts and a pair of jeans, wash things, her brush, and pictures. Pictures of her family and...her family. Her face softened and she opened her bag, taking out a small stack. On top was her family, and the rest...well, the rest were her other family. The first one that hit her eyes was one of Miroku and Sango, sitting what would look peacefully. But truth was, Miroku had a good smack on his cheek and Sango was glaring daggers at him. She flipped. Shippo stuffing his face with a candy bar. Flip. Shippo looking up curiously at the camera, a face so cute it was illegal. She smiled a small smile. They were all so impressed with the little disposable camera. It flashed at them and they jumped, still confused how it imprinted them on paper. But she came back a week later with the developed photos, gaining their attention to no end. Some of them were crooked, some one else taking a picture. She laughed as one came up. It was taken at a hot spring, of her with nothing but a towel on striking a skimpy pose, Sango laughing her ass off behind the camera. She had forgotten it was in there, and quickly snatched it when Miroku was about to lay eyes on it. Sango knew instantly which one it was and laughed madly. She sighed. Flip. Good times. Ah, and one of her favorites. She had caught Inuyasha off guard as he stared up at the stars, a gentle look taking his features. Of course it was over when the flash went off. She sighed again. Why wasn't it still that way? Why was she here, moping over pictures of her friends instead of being there with them? She knew. Inuyasha. It was Inuyasha's fault she could say, but she knew the truth. It was her's, because she was weak. Because she was useless. So she was replaced with Kikyou. Her fist clenched. She had never really hated anyone before, but every since that woman had stepped into the frame, Kagome couldn't stop the feelings that rage din side of her. That's why she got mad when he went to see her, that's why she hurt sometimes. And now, her worst fear had come true. Inuyasha had turned back to Kikyou, all because she couldn't be who Kikyou was. Well damn it, that going to change. She was going to become strong; she was going to be better. Better then Kikyou. Hell, better than Inuyasha. That gave her a nice tug of smugness. Wouldn't it just really gut him if she was better then him? Oh she could see it now, her kicking ass, and him watching shocked. Then he would see. Her resolve renewed, she tied the blindfold to her head and entered the world of darkness**.  
  
1 month later:**  
  
_It's been a month. A whole month_. Sango sighed. Oh to the gods how she missed Kagome. That girl was the only sister she had, and she left. All thanks to a certain someone. She glared at his back. Stupid hanyou, so thickheaded and stubborn. Didn't know a good thing even if it bit him in the ass. Oh, he put on a good face and made everyone think he was fine. But she knew, she saw right through him. That boy was suffering, and she was enjoying every bit of it. Shippo shifted in her arms, getting comfortable with Kirara. Her arms were tired, but she wouldn't complain. These two were the only ones who were warm any more, and the only things that gave comfort. Oh, Houshi-sama was still his flirtatious self with her, but she knew once again. Kagome's lose had been a blow to him too. His normally light air was now clouded with thoughtful silences, and his only happy moments she saw was when he gave into temptation and gave her a good feel. But even to her, they were half hearted. Of course, it wouldn't go without a smack, but she too gave it half-heartedly. It just wasn't the same. She missed how Kagome would roll her eyes at Miroku, and laugh as Sango stormed past her in an angry huff. She missed Kagome's bright mind, and inquisitive romantic ideas. She sighed, a sigh that was sighed many times before. She just missed Kagome. She was sure Miroku did too, but he pulled together better than she did. Shippo missed her, and she could even see Kirara missed her, her normally flicking tails lifeless and still. And it was all because of a certain hanyou.  
  
But Sango had to be fair though. As she stared at the couple in front of her, she forced back her scowl. She'd hate to admit it, but she'd rather have Miroku grope her fifty times a day than have a relationship like Inuyasha and Kikyou's. To Kikyou, it was like she had won a war. She kept a strong smooth step and held her head high, and walked with Inuyasha like he was a prize. But of course, she knew better. The bitch was manipulative and had something scheming in her head; Sango could practically hear the sparks go off in her head. Every since she had joined their little quest, she had wormed her way into Inuyasha's head, training him like an obedient puppy. Though Sango would have seen that any day, she much preferred the famous 'sits' Kagome gave him. At least then he responded. But now, he walked on like it didn't matter any more. He cheered up if a jewel shard was sensed, but quickly reclaimed his quiet demeanor as soon as it was retrieved. And she often woke up to find him staring into space, Kikyou asleep beside him, or her head in his lap. That was when she saw the real him. His face was blank and his eyes empty. Sango didn't want to hate him; he was suffering as them, but couldn't help herself. The stupid hanyou had gotten rid of her only friend, sister, and 'gal pal', as Kagome had said. It didn't help much that he was in his little stupor, they had started with three jewel shards, and now they were down to two, losing and gaining some along the way. Sango knew, she knew everything. Kagome was missed.  
  
**The same time:  
**  
Nishi scowled again at his apprentice. She sat in the middle of an empty room, legs crossed, relaxed and set free. He could feel the energy in the room; it floated and drifted around her. It was the same. He knew she sensed him, even if it was meagerly. She was not making the progress he was sure she would. This girl had so much potential, why did she not use it? For the past month it has been this way, and still, she could not see. She had adjusted to the blindfold faster than he thought, finding her way around and able to eat like regular. But she still could not see. He 'saw' her aura falter as she neared sleep. Like every day. Form dawn till dusk, she meditated, and ended up falling asleep. She had told him she was bored, that she couldn't help it.  
  
He sighed and approached her, her colors parting for him. "All right that's it. I've had it."  
  
Her head snapped up, her now sensitive hearing picking up his footfalls. She switched to her knees and lowered her head. "What do you mean sensei?"  
  
"This," he flung a hand, "your progress. I know you can do better. Kagome, what is wrong? Can you not feel it? Your true senses are screaming at you to wake up!"  
  
She lowered her head further. Yes she had felt it. And was hesitating. She wasn't sure she could do this.  
  
"I think its time to increase your training," her head snapped up, blind eyes going wide, "it is necessary. You are not searching for the potential you know you have. And besides, I think I've been going easy on you. All my other pupils were male, and since you are not, I knew not how to treat you. But now I do. You are just the same as them, so you get nothing special. Eat healthy tonight Kagome, it will be your last."  
  
She blinked her covered eyes, "what are you saying sensei?"  
  
He stood tall, "you are to go to the lone hut, near the top. That is there for final stages of training, but I see I must use it. You are to stay there and meditate, focus your senses with your aura. You are to fast, nor bath. You will stay, ignore your body and not return until you have achieved the sense."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"Don't worry, I will know if you are in trouble. I know all that goes on at my dojo. Now quick and eat, you leave tonight."  
  
:::::::::::another chapter, another step to payback.  
  
**Shout outs:  
  
Bubblebean022: **I know, I mad it that way. I wanted some thing different.  
  
**Swimchick1614: **yep, that's what I'm going for!  
  
**Jammies2000: **yes it is. Just don't tell!  
  
**Goddess of desires: **at least someone got it...some what.  
  
**Shelly: **she will be and it might seem that way for a while, but its really not. I know confusing**.  
  
eMePlOyNoOoPeE: **oh, yes! Kickin some ass! 


	5. Enlightening

CHAPTER 5: ENLIGHTENING(re-uploaded)  
  
Three days. Three freakin' days. She tired to ignore the loud rumble her stomach gave off every few hours. At least it wasn't continuous like the first day. God she thought she would go mad at the sound. But then it died down. And she had forgotten about her bladder a long time ago. She assumed it shriveled up and died. Her tired body screamed at her for sleep, but she again ignored it. She was not giving up, she was not backing down. Even without her eyes, Kagome knew she sat in a small hut that leaked badly, and had no form of comfort what so ever. Nishi had said that it was to push you on so you don't have concentrate on worldly matters. After the first day, she said fuck Nishi. But she remained seated in her meditation, shutting off all around her. At least she tried. Her head was itching like crazy and her back was now permanently straight. In a painful way.  
  
But she was not about to give up. If she could make it this far, she was sure she didn't need to back down.  
  
But all this time to her self had given her time to think, about things she didn't want and things she did. She knew she wasn't to let her mind wander from the black void she was trying to create, but who ever said she followed orders? She never did with Inuyasha, and hell if it didn't piss him off. He'd tell her to hide; she would run right to the battle. She knew she was foolishly brave, but what was bravery if it wasn't a bit foolish? Hell, he himself is foolish, but remember he's brave. And courageous, and silly, and kindhearted, and acts tough, and looks really good—god would you stop?! You're not here to think about him, you're here to figure out a way to go back. She suppressed her sigh. I told you she thought about things she didn't want to.  
  
She took a breath and focused her mind on the black void, but again it wandered. How did Miroku do this? How could he just sit there and...space out? Oh there were times when he really wasn't, but he was most of the time. When he wasn't trying to slide over to Sango. Of course that would lead to glares and the eventual WHAP! That followed a good feel up. She had to find out how Sango makes that sound, it was just so effective in making other people feel it besides the person on the receiving end. She forced down the giggle. Okay, she really needed to focus; otherwise she was never going to advance. And so she sat that way for a few hours more. But her mind was never one to stop.  
  
_Flash back:  
  
Kagome sat on the grassy knoll, feet tucked up under her. Sango and Miroku had left because Miroku once again took advantage of the quiet tranquil atmosphere, and tried to plant a hand on Sango. This in turn caused the chain reaction of Sango cursing out and then chasing him into the forest with Hiraikotau raised above her head. Kagome shook her head. He never learns.  
  
Inuyasha grunted beside her, in the same frame of mind. His ear flicked back, searching for any sound of his friends. When none came he smirked.  
  
"It looks like she finally caught up to him," he remarked.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Seriously, can he do anything better with that hand of his?"  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha grunted again.  
  
They relapsed into silence. The fireflies came out early in the growing darkness, and Kagome watched them in awe. It was like they were nature's little night-lights. Inuyasha noticed her expression, and quirked a brow.  
  
"What do you find so interesting?"  
  
She turned to him and smiled, "the fireflies. Just look at them, they fly around and do what they do best, not a care in the world. Sometimes I just wish I could switch places for awhile, and not worry about anything."  
  
He looked at perplexed, and faced the fireflies that had captured her attention. They sat watching them for sometime, as they flicked and fluttered across the grass, sometimes flashing right before their eyes.  
  
"But if you did, then none of us would be here." Kagome turned surprised to the hanyou, and saw he was giving her a look that could soften the hardest of hearts. "You have to realize Kagome, that you're a big part of this team. None of us would be here with out you. I would still be on that tree, Miroku would still be wandering, Sango would be alone, and Shippou...might be with his parents. So the truth is, we really aren't anything with out you."  
  
_Sure he had said that then, but what of after? What about two months ago when he shoved her aside for Kikyou, the queen of clay pots? Her fists tightened in anger. So when it comes down to it, he really had no right what so ever to do that to her. She tried to push the anger that was rising, but had no luck. It just kept coming. He was right, if she hadn't come along, then none of them would be together and be friends. She wasn't conceited, and she wasn't cocky most times, but in truth, she had held together the group for all those years. Even if she and Inuyasha had a fight, it had always been _her_ to come back. It was always _her_ that was apologizing. But not this time. This time, when she went back, she was going to be better, stronger, and she wasn't going to give in to her heart.  
  
If she had seen, the sky had darkened considerably, and she now felt the energy of the sky gathering. Well, that was just perfect, cause it matched her mood. She didn't want to feel the sun's happy rays, she wanted thunder and lightening, she wanted the ground to shake. That's when the first rumble came, and she felt it flow along her skin. She concentrated on that, since it was expressing her so well. No she wasn't happy. She was mad, hurt and wanted payback for being played with. That's all she ever to him wasn't she? A plaything that happened to be useful.  
  
Her mind switched, and she could hear the pelting of water as it came down in a wave, until it finally reached her hut. Stupid roof, she didn't want it to be there. So with out thinking, her energy flared out and blew the roof of the hut sky high. She felt no surprise, no shock. But she felt right. The rain came pouring down on her, and she tilted her head back to feel the cold droplets soak her skin. The blindfold over her eyes soon stuck to her face, and her hair plastered to her head. She could hear it, feel it, and taste it like never before. Every drop that felt gave her resolve, encouraging her to move on. But she knew she would never forget him, and eh used that to her advantage. She just kept thinking of his cold hollow eyes, and his meaningless voice telling her to leave. It was never his choice to do that to her, and it never will be. Oh, she will be back, and it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
Her senses snapped to attention when the first lightening rod hit the ground in the distance. A faint vision of a blue wave crossed her eyes. The energy, it was all around her. She could felt it, taste it in the air. It sent goose flesh along her arms, and she relished in it. She liked this, this feeling of knowing what was around you. A harsh wind blast by her, and her spirit heightened. Yes, this is what she wanted. She wanted to feel, really feel again. Another bolt came down, closer, and she jumped. It was like it was coming for her, but she only sat by and waited. Because she wanted it to come.  
  
The hair on her arms stood on end, and her breath caught. She was close to something she could feel it. A pressure was building her head, and she felt it would explode, sending bit and pieces of her skull everywhere. But she didn't care. It was like a high, something that would never go away. But who said she wanted it to? Her neck hairs stood up straight, and she felt the calm air. She no longer felt the rain, or the cold wind, but a prickling along her spine, a heat coming closer.  
  
Behind the blindfold, her eyes shot open, her pupil assaulted by white. She didn't scream nor try to escape as the lightening came down upon her, because she knew it wouldn't hurt. And she knew she would survive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku sat in Keade's hut, his leg bandaged from the huge gash that he had gotten. He sat awake, Sango sleeping peacefully with her broken hand wrapped around Shippou and Kirara warmly. Inuyasha sat across the fire, asleep for once, and Kikyou leaning on his shoulder. The old ba-baa herself was in the other room sleeping. So all was quiet as Miroku sat and waited. For what he wasn't sure. He just felt like he should wait. He turned his head slightly and looked down upon the angel that was Sango. He felt his heart sigh, but that's what made him cast fallen. She was the only one he could trust now. They had become closer ever since Kagome-sama left, but it made now difference. They both missed her, and that's what ruined his love. Somehow, he always felt more confident when she was around, because she was the only one who could explain the nature of women to him. Though he always had a good feel on Sango, he felt it meant more to him than with any other girl. And he always asked questions, of which Kagome-sama could answer. He smiled a little, though they never really reached his brain.  
  
But Sango was a different matter. Though he knew she didn't like it (or at least he thought he knew), he couldn't help but to feel her strong thigh or perfect shape. She in herself was perfect. She was strong, not only in body but mind, and she had a resolve that eh could only admire. And he only touched her for the attention. Otherwise, she never really talked to him unless he started it. He liked the way she blushed, and even though it hurt, he liked the feel of her smooth hand. But that's changed now. He felt as if he groping had no propose now. He remembered it often amused Kagome, and she sometimes when his beating was particularly bad. He missed her laugh, cause it made Sango laugh with her, and a smiling Sango always made him happy. But none of them were happy anymore, even Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku shook his head. The stupid fool, he's too stubborn to admit that eh too needs Kagome. So he too sort of withered, but he was still alive. Miroku gave the sleeping hanyou a considering look. What had Inuyasha proven by pushing Kagome away? What was he trying to do? And with Kikyou, it made the matter all the more confusing. Sure he protected her, he had an obligation, but never returned her embraces or her smiles. No more he was but a puppet for her. In the last battle they had, she did nothing but stand there and watch, either one of them having to move her out of the way. She only fired an arrow when Inuyasha was about to have his throat ripped out. She reasoned her slowness by saying she was waiting for the right opportunity. Yeah, right. She didn't care, she give a damn about any one. She was just here for her own uses. But the question was, what were they?  
  
Thundered awaken his ears, and he looked outside. It was raining? But last eh checked, the dark sky was clear and the stars shined brightly. Quietly as to not disturb them, Miroku got up and silently lifted the curtain and closed it behind him. He limped slightly, but his curiosity won over pain. When he looked up his eyes went wide. The storm that was brewing wasn't over them, but off in the distance and didn't seem like it was moving. It was rotating in one stop, circling over and over. He saw flashed of light and thunder rumbled to him. That was no ordinary storm, but it was no demon aura either. So what was it?  
  
So he headed that way, not bothering to bring along Sango or them. For some reason, he needed to go alone. So he limped/ran thorough the forest, glancing at the storm to make sure he was going the right way. But when he arrived at the spot, he gasped. The well. The whole clearing was covered in clouds, and barely any light was seen. He panted. Why would it only be over the well? What does this have to do with it? _What did it mean?  
_  
Just then a bolt of lightening came down leaning towards him. He yelled and went to duck, but stopped when he saw it was not him it was coming to but the well. In a spilt second the lightening shot down the very center of the well, and left behind the scent of burning dirt, if that was possible. His heart beating fast, he backed away from the well's clearing, which now was as strange to him as any new thing. As he walked back, his pale complexion returned to normal, and his quivering hands steadied. He looked back. "I don't know what this means Kagome-sama, but I don't know if I want to find out," he whispered to himself, and continued on his way.

**:::::::::::::::::::::Do you like? I hope I'm not boring you. Oh to let you know. I plan to have a point of view for all of them, even Inuyasha, so if this is boring you, then don't read it.  
  
Shout outs**:  
  
**Jammies2000: **oO are you a psychologist? You really went in depth with that review. But you **made some good points too, maybe that's what I was trying to say. Who knows right? No one person can fully analyze the mind  
  
**Swimchick1614: oh don't worry, there will be some kicking of the ass, but in a cool way.  
  
Bubblebean022: you read it twice? Kay, now I love you. So dedicated. ::sniff::  
  
**Goddess of desires: **cause we all have hesitations. God you should see me at finals, I take longer than I should.  
  
**Pattycake: **yeah so do I. She needs to die. But I decided to give her a break and have her a part of the ending. Gasp! Crap, I gave some away!  
  
**Gothic inuyasha: **and welcome to another of my stories! And yes Sango will see Kagome, but Inuyasha wont. Conspiracy!!!


	6. Training

**(Not only am I bored, but also this chapter is dedicated to pattycakes, who by request asked for another chapter this week. Here you go patty, hope your surgery goes well)**  
  
CHAPTER 7: TRAINING  
  
Nishi head whirled around as the lightening hit. He could 'see' the energy of it. But something was wrong, it was different. Normally, the lose electrons of the atmosphere went every which way, with no propose or goal. But it was like that one rod had collected into one spot, and he was afraid of where it had hit. Following his self earned sight, he made his way through the misty halls of his dojo, the sounds giving off waves he could see, and the scent of rain foggy his nose. But he felt one more thing, and he wasn't too sure it was real.  
  
He slammed open the dojo door, the back one, that led up the mountain. Every drop of rain gave him vision once more, and every thing was in clear detail. Even the girl that was his apprentice. She stood at the end of the path having found her way some how. How she didn't know. Thanks to the rain, he could see her tattered state clearly. She panted in exertion, and she stood stock still, staring at him with blocked eyes. But it wasn't her condition that had his pale eyes go wide. It was her.  
  
Kagome groaned and shifted in the sheets of her bed. Wait...her bed? She passed a hand over it, and felt the coarse fabric of her sheets. She frowned. How did she get here? Behind her blindfold, her eyes opened. She gasped and sat up. It was...so beautiful. So many...lights and colors.  
  
What she saw was the sunlight filtering through her window, but with new eyes. She could clearly see the detail of the window itself, but the light that flowed from it...it was breath taking. It was a rainbow and a river combined, color upon color flowing over each other, something the inexperienced eyes could never see. She shifted again, and the sound echo to her ears, the waves marking the objects it hit. She paused, then did it again. This time, she saw her opposite wall. She held up her hands, and gasped again. It was a bright blue, a blue she had never seen before, all of it clearly in the shape of her hands. She blinked. Wow, she expected her aura to be purple, like her arrows.  
  
"You awake I see, that's a relief," she turned to the voice, and saw a misty figure, the shape of man, but from her position, the details were fogged. But she knew the voice of her sensei, and was happy to see his color, a soft pastel green. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Sensei, what happened? How did I get here?"  
  
His color sifted somewhat, and she guessed it was confusion. "That's a good question, for one minute I'm reading and the next I find you outside in the rain. You do not know how you came to be here?"  
  
She shook her head. All she remembered was she was at the lone hut, meditating, and then a storm blew in, and then...light. Nothing but light, then black. It was all so confusing. She looked at her hands again, the bright blue somehow comforting. Then she froze. All this time, after all this staring, she hadn't realized it yet.  
  
"Sensei! I did it! I can see!"  
  
She saw his color softened and could almost see the smile. "Yes I see too, but its all a matter of how you use it. But rest now, my pupil, you still seem weak, even though you have been sleeping for a week."  
  
"A week!" she quickly sat up and jumped out of bed, but her knees gave out form misuse and she fell. It was all quite a funny scene, she was sure, so she giggled some. She heard his small chuckle, and a powerful hand came up under her arm, lifting her. She looked up, and she noticed from this distance that the details of his face stood out.  
  
"Get some sleep Kagome, we'll start training tomorrow."  
  
2 months later:  
  
"Good! Again!" Nishi's voice ordered, and Kagome's fist came oh so close to his face. The powder like dirt beneath his feet hissed, and he heard her fast approach. He arm came up just in time to block her swing kick, the impact having grown hard over time. He heard Kagome pant in front of him, and he could smell her pouring sweat. He too was sweating, something that was happening more often the harder she trained.  
  
Kagome was excelling at a rate Nishi had never expected of her. It had only taken a few days for to harness the Sight, and use it to her advantage. She could now see attacks coming her way long before they even reached her, like a fly could see the shifts on light ten times faster than humans. She speed was still increasing, for he knew she could do better, and her strength surprised him. All in all, he was proud of her. The four months she had been here, she had completed maybe five years of training.  
  
Kagome landed once again on the other side of the dirt arena that was out side, and seethed frustration. No matter how hard she tried, he was always one step ahead of her. Well that was to be expected since he was her sensei. But damn if it wasn't annoying! Just once she liked to upstage him. She wiped the sweat from above her blindfold. It was not only her sweat her smelled, but Nishi's, and it gave her some satisfaction to know she can get him worked up. But her knees were starting to shake, and she could the growl of her stomach coming soon. That had been at it for hours, nonstop, and it felt great. But just then, hunger made itself known.  
  
Nishi heard the loud grumble and barked a laugh. Now that he thought of it, they hadn't eaten since breakfast, and that was...almost twelve hours ago. Wow, this girl was getting good. He straightened, relaxing and gave his pupil a crooked grin.  
  
"How does beef sound Kagome?" he heard her grateful sigh and approached her. They both smelled bad they knew, but who cared? He slung a sporting arm about her shoulder, no longer her sensei, but more of a sparing partner.  
  
Kagome grabbed bowls and chopsticks, and Nishi went to the kitchen to prepare some specially ordered beef, for its protein, and rice. Kagome whined as she heard the sizzling beef cooking in the pan, and smelled the torturing scent of food. When he came out with the pan, her knee had been bouncing uncontrollably. The first bite had been heaven and so was the rest. How a blind man could make something this good was beyond her. But she realized, he wasn't really blind, just physically. And she now enjoyed the experience of his point of view, because it made the world only so much more beautiful.  
  
After the first hysterics of eating was over, Kagome calmed own and savored her meal more fully. All her senses had been heightened, even her taste and she relished in it. Just imagine what will happen when you have oden again.  
  
Nishi sipped his tea calmly and presented the topic that had been nagging him all week. "Kagome, I am quite impressed with your advancing skill. Even before you came to me, you were quick on your feet, and my training only focused it. You Kagome, are one of my best pupils, and I'm proud of you."  
  
Kagome gulped her bite of beef and blushed a deep red. "T-thank you sensei."  
  
"I know you came to me with no reason what so ever to train, but yet you push yourself with a propose. I'm not asking you to tell me what it is, because just answer me, does this all really matter to you?"  
  
She was a bit shocked at his statement. Of course it mattered1 otherwise she wouldn't have done it. And she has grown quite fond of Nishi; he's like the uncle who could always turn to. "Yes, very much sensei. And yes I did have a propose for coming here, but I'm afraid its changed. I ...really don't want to talk about it, but just know, your teaching have really helped me, and I want to thank you."  
  
He smiled, "and that thank you is not needed, for now I see that there are people still out there how appreciate hard work still. Kagome, how would you feel about training with weapons soon?"  
  
Kagome, who had been about to swallow another bite, choked in surprised and bumped her knee on the low table. Her tea started falling, but with her training, she stopped it the second it started tipping. Everything steady again, she thumped her chest trying to dislodge the bits of rice that had decided to try and kill her. Nishi looked on with surprise as well. He hadn't expected that.  
  
"Um, weapons? What kind of weapons?" she asked nervously_. __Please don't be arrows, please don't be arrows.  
  
_He cleared his throat, "well, what every pupil of mine trains with. First it's a training katana, then the real thing. I've made it tradition to have a sword custom made for every mastering student of mine, and so I train them with swords."  
  
She breathed a sigh quietly. That was close. She almost thought he'd say any weapon of her choice, then that would have been hard to explain. "Custom made? Neat, who makes them?"  
  
Nishi rubbed his chin in thought, "well, I've never seen him, but he has great quality work. His shop is called The Demon Fangs, and he only fills out orders, never in person. Now what was his name? Oh yes I remember. Toutousai I believe it was."  
  
This time, Kagome was sipping her almost spilled tea, but shocking news once again came upon her. So she turned her head and sprayed her mouthful of tea everywhere. Coughing bouts came and Nishi quickly got up to pat her back, worried at her sudden outbursts.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? Did you push yourself today?"  
  
Kagome held a hand to her heart. Jeez, is god trying to kill her? She laughed tiredly. "I guess I'm bit tired, do you mind of we rest for the night? I don't think I can concentrate right now."  
  
His brows crossed and he nodded, "sure, of course. Just rest up for tomorrow, we'll start weapons then."  
  
She quickly gathered her bowls and cup and put them into the soap and water filled sink. She went back to her room and sat on her sat for a second. She shook her head. Its like fate doesn't want her to forget, to forget all she had. This just proved her right, she was never meant to abruptly end her quest with Inuyasha and them. She was meant to go back, and the world was giving her signs. But the thing was, something in her didn't want to see them again. She didn't want to feel the pain again. But yet she wanted to go back, needed to go back. She shook her head again. Damn. She smiled. So Toutousai was still alive huh? She thought he'd pass on the skill by now. Well, its good to know someone was still with her, even if she never saw him again.  
  
Getting bored with herself, she took a walk through the dojo. She never really got a good look at it. She was either training, eating, outside, or sleeping. So, with her free time, she explored. Much of the dojo was the same as the rest she had seen. Empty and plain. She came across a storage room, but everything had locks on it so she could see what was in the boxes. Boredom setting in again, she wandered aimlessly about the halls. She could see the halls, misty outlines that were still clear, her new sense of echolocation showing her where everything was. She thought it was awesome, being kind of like a bat. And you were quicker on your feet cause you saw everything coming before it was actually there. But she couldn't forget her sense of touch, feeling vibrations all around and her hearing, which she was positive was as good as Inuyasha's by now.  
  
She paused by a door, giving it a bored stare. Shrugging she just opened it, no reason really why. She knocked on the doorframe, needing the sound waves to see the interior. She came up with a desk, a couple chairs, and the walls looked wavy. She stepped in closer and put a hand to the wavy wall. Oh, they were books. So she must be in a library. She frowned, but what good was a library if she you cant see? She hit her forehead. Brail duh. But she looked around nonetheless. Well, maybe just this one time. She slowly slid down the blindfold keeping her eyes closed, and searched for a light switch. She found it to her right, and flipped it. Even with her eyes closed, it was still bright.  
  
Squinting, she opened her eyes slowly. God it was like waking up to a sunbeam in your eyes. But they opened anyways, and she blinked a few times to adjust. Then she searched the selves. Maybe she'll find something to read in her room, you know for the nights when she couldn't sleep too well. She viewed them noncommittally, just something to do. But then she stopped at one section, curiosity sparked. Titling her head, she slid the book from its place. It was old, so it wasn't brail, and the spin was almost falling apart. She turned it over and read the title. Interesting. Unable to stop her self, she yawned hugely and rubbed an eye. Well, she couldn't read it now, maybe later. Turning off the light, Kagome shut the door and carried the book to her room. Ready for bed, she rested her head on her pillow, and turned her head to the shape of the book a considering look. Blocks and Spell Wards...for some reason, she felt as if she needed to read it.  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::: yay!!!!!!!!!!more! I wrote more cuase i'm bored!! Yay for me!! ...not.  
  
SO's:  
  
Jammies2000: that stuff really works? Wow. Well not on me, cause there's one problem. I can't seem to find my mind. I don't know what happened, I looked very where! And with the lightening, that I'll keep a mystery...yeah, you caught me, I really couldn't think of a way of explain it. Oh well! And you like the point of views? Yay! At least some one said something about it. And no inuyasha didn't yell at the bitch cuase he doesn't care. Its not the same anymore. He doesn't have the will. Don't worry, all will be seen in his eventual point of view. Ja matta ne! **


	7. The Return

CHAPTER 7: THE RETURN  
  
Damn it! Where was the old bat? Kagome scanned the air with her now controlled skin, tiny hairs rising and falling at will. She just had to read the book didn't she? Though it was very interesting and very helpful in some aspects, he just had to notice it was gone. Of course he had asked about, if she was reading it, if she was practicing from it and so on. She was reading it, and she considered a few spells and wards, but not really. But then he found she was reading the stupid book and made it a part of her training.  
  
The old sword shifted in her nervous hands. For some weeks now she's been using it, getting use to the weight and feel of it, and soon enough he said it would be like another limb. She twitched her head to the side as she felt a vibration. She growled. Stupid ward, why couldn't she have read faster? Currently, Kagome stood in the middle of a large empty room, feet planted apart in the stance she was taught, both hands gripping the hilt of the sword firmly. Behind the cloth over her eyes, they slowly roamed over the misty forms of the room. The ward he was using was to block energy and presence, and it was working damn well. Once and a while she'd pick up a flash and try to attack, but the space would be empty. He might have been old, but damn if he wasn't fast!  
  
Kagome calmed her breathing. She needed to focus, become aware of everything in the room. No easy task when the one object you were looking for had a ward plastered to his arm, blacking his scent and feel from her. Oh he was tricky all right, and if she didn't admire that about him. She felt a tingling, and back flipped just in time to save her shins as one of his daggers went streaking past her legs. His form disappeared again, she crouched to the ground. If she couldn't smell, hear or see him, she could use another feel. Keeping her sword defensive, she planted a palm on the floor and waited. It was some time before he moved again, the shuffle of his feet giving off subtle vibrations. They neared her rapidly, and she shot out her blade to clash with his in a show of sparks.  
  
"Good, your getting better, improvising," he grunted as they parted, Kagome going to a respectable corner of the room.  
  
She smirked a little to herself. Yeah she was good, a lot better than she had been. No longer did her feet thump when she ran, but whispered over the ground at break neck speed. That's her favorite part of her skill. It made her feel free for a time, the wind whistling past her, the rush of speed a heady high. Her velocity and speed allowed her to jump great heights and distances, something you would see Inuyasha do. Her strength came next, firm muscle rippling under tough skin. She didn't exactly lose weight, but she no longer had her baby fat. In it s place was toned hard muscle, earned by fasting and training for hours on end. Her skin became taunt and tough, minor scars from previous spars with Nishi nicking her legs or arms. She developed a nice tan, better than from the feudal era, and her features struck more on the eye. She had a graceful way about her, flowing smoothly from one to the other, attacking or defending. She was no longer the weak miko girl that we all know, but a ready warrior miko, a hard glint to her grin and excited way about her in a fight. And she loved it.  
  
Her distracting thoughts gone, she was just in time to feel the air thicken around her, the feeling of Nishi approaching and she blocked the blade that came down horizontal, and she grunted in effort. This bastard was strong. She threw him back, the ward shimmering around him, giving her a view. She slashed vertical, and he avoided it a split second in time. Metal was heard clashing, sparks flying, as she cut and blocked. But she smiled all the while. She was playing with him by now, and he knew it. A bang was heard, and Kagome stopped her sword an inch form his throat as his was flung several feet. He panted softly, not of his old age, but the challenge he actually had of keeping her at bay. She waited moment longer before sheathing the sword in the sheath as her hip. She offered a hand and Nishi was yanked to his feet. He shook his head.  
  
"And yet another disappointment on my part, for yet another student ahs surpassed me."  
  
"Don't say that sensei, I still have much to learn," Kagome said, a flutter in her chest at the words.  
  
He shook his head again, "that you do, but its nothing I can teach you."  
  
He threw a towel at her to wipe her sweating face; she caught it but brought it to her face slowly. Her lips twitched worriedly. She had mastered the master, and her training was over. She wanted to protest and say it was just another test, but she knew better. Even in the past month of her training, she knew it would end soon. And to her surprise, she didn't want to leave. She liked Nishi adored him, and liked his comforting wise company. And she liked the peacefulness of the dojo; it reminded her of the country of the feudal era, the reminder neither a good nor bad thing. But...it was coming to an end, and she had to accept that.  
  
Nishi felt her discomfort, and patted her shoulder gently. He led her down a hall, and tried to ease her sadness with his presence, tearing the ward form his arm. "We knew this day would come Kagome, it can't be avoided. But what troubles me is that it came this quickly." He stopped her and faced her hesitant aura. "Kagome, I know you told me you preferred not to speak of your reasons to be here, but with all that's happened, I believe I have a right to know. Come this way."  
  
He led her to a room with a few cushions to sit, and a waiting pot of tea on a warmer. He poured the calming tea into cups and handed her one. She accepted it, but not what eh wanted. He wanted to know the truth, the real truth. She couldn't just lie and say she wanted to kick ass, cause no that's not the whole reason. She couldn't lie because eh would know. It was amazing what subtle changes in the voice could reveal. She rotated the steaming cup in hands and tried to calm her frantic thoughts. She had tried to avoid all thoughts of Inuyasha and the shikon jewel unless she was training, which gave her enough emotion to push herself. But now, in his serene room, she had no excuse to bring the memories up. But he wanted to know, and he was her sensei. She could not just ignore him.  
  
"I...I don't know exactly where to start..."  
  
"Take your time, that's all we have."  
  
She nodded, and told all. She told him everything, the shikon jewel, the demons, her friends, Inuyasha. She told till her voice grew hoarse and she had to take a sip of cold tea. All the while, he remained passive, nodding periodically. It irked her to know it reminded her of Sesshomaru. When she was done, crickets could be with the cicadas outside, and darkness had taken over, though it made no difference to them. Nishi sighed. He faced his troubled pupil, and she emitted sadness like an ocean made waves. These memories her sad, yet she acme here because of them.  
  
"You are going back aren't you?"  
  
She turned away and nodded, knowing he'd see it anyways.  
  
"Do you think it wise? I mean just to go back to prove yourself worthy to a man you love who no longer wishes to see you? I find that doubtable Kagome it's not like you at all. You're stronger than that, you've proven it. No, going back because of him would be unwise."  
  
She looked to him surprised, blinking blindly.  
  
"Kagome, that jewel, the one that came from body it belongs to you does it not? Don't shake your head, cause you know I'm right. Child, that treasure was given to you to protect, not that of your former self. And to go back with it for something else it entirely selfish. Kagome, you have a goal, a purpose, and you're ignoring it. Kagome, from what you've told me, this is your quest to fulfill and no one else's. You have a destiny, and with me as your sensei, I demand that you take charge of it."  
  
She lowered her head thoughtful. Was he right? Was this really all for her and not Inuyasha? Inuyasha said he had a claim on the jewel, but was that really true? It had come from Kagome's body not his, and she was the only one who could find them and purify them. And she had started this whole thing, so it not her duty to complete the jewel? She raised her head, her resolve taking a turn in another unknown direction. She observed Nishi quietly, him still waiting patiently for her response. He was right. This was her quest and she had abandoned it cause her heart got in her way of her head. She licked her dry lips.  
  
"But how do I do this? Where do I go to go back?"  
  
"You follow instinct and your heart Kagome. Giving up is easy and you've done that already, now it's your turn to try your hand at actually achieving what's rightfully yours to do."  
  
"Thank you sensei," she whispered, a weight lifted form her shoulders.  
  
"But one more thing Kagome, I have a couple things for you." Nishi lifted his sore form from his spot and made his way to the door on the far right. He slid it open. "It came yesterday, but I was going to wait till you leave, but I feel you might need it now."  
  
From the newfound closet he pulled a katana, a few feet in length and black sheath gleaming form it polish. She watched amazed as he came to her and placed the sword by her bent knees in front of her. She lightly ran a hand over the surface transfixed. This sword it was giving off a faint glow, a faint energy, that reacted at her touch. Her fingers passed by engravings and she lifted her blindfold heedlessly. It said "Ichi Kyo", or "one today". She looked to him curious.  
  
He smiled, "its what my master always said to me, 'Nishi, there us is only one today and you cant go back to fix it.' I've taken it to heart. You should too Kagome, you only get one chance at this life."  
  
She nodded understanding. "Take it out, I want to see what old Toutousai pulled out this time."  
  
She grabbed the hilt strongly, giddy all at once. In a flash, it was out and shining a bright blue steel in the moonlight that filtered through the window. She stared in awe. Even without her blindfold, she could see the aura of the blade and it had awakened at her touch, flowing comforting energy through her arm. She made a few quick slashes. It was light as a feather, never once resisting to friction of air or made a sound.  
  
"Its beautiful," she breathed and held the blade close to her face. She felt a pull to it, a new yearning. It felt right, this sword was hers and no one else's.  
  
"And now for my next gift, besides my blessing. I want you to take that spell book home Kagome. Study it inside and out. I have a feeling you might need it." He came over and placed a strong firm hand upon her shoulder. His aura softened. "You have a fate, a large one at that. No go fulfill it."  
  
And with that, got up and left, one of the last times she'd see him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Two weeks had passed since her arrival back home, and she practiced nonetheless. She felt it right, like paying a respect to Nishi. It was the least she could do for everything he'd had given her. He had given her strength, speed, intelligence, and hope. Hope for a better today and tomorrow. Hope for her and her fellows. For her soul and well being of her heart. Her family asked no question at her enlightened mood, but tons about her training. They had been quite surprised to see her home early, only six months away. Of course Souta, begged her to demonstrate her skill. She gave in to his pleading aura this once and had cut enough firewood for two winters with her little show. Souta was overjoyed.  
  
She also had fulfilled Nishi's last wish and studied the spell book he had given her. She took so many sheets of rive paper and so much ink practicing, she had to give them all to her Jii-chan, who was very grateful for her miko empowered charms, delighted that his granddaughter took her power seriously. She perfected the ward Nishi had used on their last spar, the one to hide his presence and smell, and learned how to plaster it to her skin for a good long time. And now she realized why Nishi had given it to her. Even though he had told her that this was her quest, he had unconsciously understood that even though she wanted to go back, it would be painful to see her past friends, especially Inuyasha. She made the ward, and figured that she could go back, and no one would know. There wouldn't be a smell or trace of her. She thanked Nishi in her prayers. He had prepared her and she knew she was ready. Ready to go back.  
  
The news had been quiet shocking to her family, but her mother understood the look of her daughters face and didn't argue. In fact she gave Kagome her blessing. And here two weeks, later Kagome stood at the lip of the well. The well that had sucked her into an unknown world and showed her what life really was. She stared into the powerful depths with her blind eyes, her black blind fold covering her most prominent feature. With it, she was unnoticeable. She wore a simple black tight sweater, no loose fabric to get in her way. She itched her back uncomfortably. She'd just have to get used to her breasts being bound, they were trouble enough when training, but to face danger like them like that? Sorry she didn't want to take the risk of distraction. And under the bonding was the ward that would hide her so well. She wore a dark blue sash around her waist; sure she was going to need it once she started gathering food for her quest. The dull black spandex pants covered her discreetly, though she could less what others thought, and the combat boots she dug form her closet were worn and comfortable, good for a fight. And she wore "one today" strapped to her back.  
  
She took a deep breath, and reached around her neck where the shard she had taken now rested in a new vial. She could do this. She's done it before. But has she ever gone of on her own? Has she ever fought on her own? Not back then but now she knew she could. She was stronger, she was new. And she better. And she knew she would undoubtedly meet her friend along the way, there were only so many shards left, but she'd deal with that in time. Taking one last breath to rest her nerves, she fell forward and back to the time she loved so much.  
  
**::::::::::::::fingers hurt...so's next time, I'm sorry. My eyes hurt to.::::::::::::::::::: **


	8. First Encounter

CHAPTER 8: FIRST ENCOUNTER  
  
His feet scuffed over the dirt road, occasionally shuffling, maybe stubbing his toe. He'd curse but think nothing of it. It really didn't matter. Not the most painful death could make a difference to him. Cause he had already lived it. Beside him, the woman he had chosen for the journey remained passively quiet, sometimes giving him a smile that had no emotion. She looked so much of the one, who had emotion for all, yet didn't. And it hurt. It hurt still to this day, but it was numbing down. He tried not to flinch as the stubborn cold spot in his chest sliced another piece of his bleeding heart. He let out a long breath, covering the sigh.  
  
He never thought he'd regret what he did this much, never once. He had pushed her away. Kagome. He only blinked as the memory of her smile, so bright and care free, crossed his mind. He missed that smile, more than he respectably should. He had chosen and it was final. But was his choice wise? Kagome had vowed never to leave his side, and he knew she never forced herself to stay. She came by choice every time she jumped the time rift, it was always her choice. But now he had taken that away, and all for her own good, or so he believed. She was in danger here; he couldn't let her be in the danger that presented itself. He had to protect her, and sending her home was the only way. But that night, that fateful night had torn him to pieces. Her face, pained and angered, had in turn broke a bit most of him. And he thought he could forget her; just remember her as a friend of long gone. But he was wrong; he knew he should have realized that in the beginning.  
  
Her lose was difficult for everybody, he was very certain now his former friends no longer had any respect for him. He wanted comfort, he needed it, but none had come. Not even Kikyou, his first love, could ease the constricting in his chest, or the nightmares he had. Ah, yes the nightmares. Those were disturbing most of all. So many pain filled images, he had burned them from his mind for all eternity. And they never stopped coming. But he had noticed one thing about them, all of them. Every time Kagome showed up, she either had no eyes or they were faded in a fog, like she was blind. It was like someone was trying to tell him something. What it was, he could never figure out. He lifted his head as he felt a tingle, and he paused. The others stopped behind him, Kikyou by his side, curious.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
His eyes scanned the area. He couldn't see it but he felt as if something was there. It wasn't right there, but off some, but he could feel it. But before he could question, it was gone. He blinked. "Uh, nothing. Must have been a weak youkai or something."  
  
Inuyasha continued on his way to the next village, oblivious of the shrugs his companions gave each other. He thought deeper. What had that been? He could have sworn he felt something, something familiar out there, yet he couldn't place it. He was brought from his thoughts as Kikyou's cold hand came down to his, wrapping it gently. He ignored it. He thought that if he brought Kikyou into the group, things would be fine, he would feel contented at having her by his side. But he was wrong again. Though he was fine with knowing she was safe, it was the fact she was there that bothered him. He felt as if he was doing something bad, something that would get him sat. His eyes lowered again. He'd never admit it, but he missed that as well.  
  
Some time later, they came upon the village they were seeking. There was rumor that they were having trouble with a particularly strong youkai, unusually strong at that. That therefore guaranteed a jewel shard. But when they came upon the village, they found it peaceful and calm. Down aways, Inuyasha could see some men working on a hut that had collapsed in on itself. Deep trenches were carved into the earth, which were being filled by a couple boys taking mud from the fields and putting it in the holes. Inuyasha frowned. Had the youkai attacked?  
  
"Oi, boy, what happened here?" Inuyasha's gruff command took one boy by surprise and he jumped. The boy faced him, and then looked upon his village.  
  
"Our village was attacked by a youkai, but it was killed. We're fine now. But I still can't believe that the demon had a piece of the Shikon No Tama in it, that was pretty surprising."  
  
"It had a shard?" Miroku asked the boy, who looked beyond Inuyasha to face the speaker.  
  
"Yeah it did, but it's taken care of."  
  
"What? How?" Inuyasha gruffed more.  
  
But what surprised them was the boy as he grew excited and tugged the sleeve of his friend for his attention. The other looked up curiously, sticking his shovel in the ground. "hey Tachi, tell them about the miko."  
  
Tachi grew excited like his friend and turned to the group to tell his story. "Well, Suki here wasn't there when the village was attacked, but I was. It was huge, with six arms and two tails and a mouth that could devour a whole horse. The village men tried their best, but it was too strong and when we thought we were doomed, she came." Tachi sighed dreamily as he envisioned the miko in all her glory. "She came out of nowhere and hacked the youkai to pieces, it was really amazing. She had this sword that could slice through anything, and she dressed in tight but really nice black clothing. She was quick as lightening, and very strong. She threw the youkai with her sword to the other side of the village! But she gave the killing blow and took the shikon shard from its head." he sighed again. "And I must say, she's a beauty. Long black hair pulled tight, curves only a man could appreciate, and lovely pale skin. But that's not all, she wears a cloth over her eyes cause she's _blind_."  
  
"Does your mother know you talk that way Tachi?" a smooth female voice purred and Tachi turned a bright red in embarrassment. He and his friend turned to find the miko smiling at them, a child upon her shoulders as she held their hands for support. The child giggled at the naughty Tachi, and Tachi turned a shade darker.  
  
"M-miko-sama, I didn't know you were there."  
  
She gave him a cocky toothed grin, "of course you wouldn't, you were too busy daydreaming about me. Now what would your father think?"  
  
Suki laughed, "that he's finally becoming a man!"  
  
All the antics went unnoticed by Inuyasha, his fellows very interested though. That voice...he's heard it before, but he cant remember where. But he knew the smooth octave flow of it, the waves echoing in his head. Echoing...something about that was so familiar. He watched as the miko chatted with the boy, releasing the child so it could go play with its friends. Her movements were graceful and controlled, tense muscles rippling. Her clothes were indeed tight, but covered her decently nonetheless. She wore a traveling cloak over it, and new leather wrist guards were strapped to her arms. On her back was a katana, sheath glowing newly in the sun. And she did wear the cloth over her eyes, blocking the world from her. But her smile, it nagged him. It was like he had seen it before. But what struck him strange was she had no scent, lacking any fragrance what so ever.  
  
Kagome tried to ignore the scrutiny of Inuyasha, as she played nice with the shy village boy. She had felt his aura even before he showed his face, and she had prepared for it. Two weeks in the feudal era and fighting demons had made her forget that he was even there. But now that his presence was known once again, she found it hard to keep her resolve. His aura was golden, head to toe, shining as bright as the sun. She caught his scent, and was curious as to why he smelled of sakura blossoms, aside from spices and his own scent. Secrets Inuyasha, my my. Behind him, she could feel the familiar presence of Miroku, calm and a deep purple, and Sango, heightened in curiosity and a dashing pink. She could feel Shippou with them, his teal aura laced with childish mystery, and Kirara, a burning peach with a flare of red. Her friends. And her foe. She wouldn't even have known Kikyou was there if the scent of soil wasn't there, her aura so soft it barely went noticed. It irked a bit to find she was _right next to _Inuyasha.  
  
"Who are you?" his voice was quiet, yet was thick with an unknown force. The miko turned to him, and though her eyes weren't visible, he could feel the weight of her stare. He felt as if it was meant only for him.  
  
"Yes I would like to know the name of such a beautiful woman as well," suddenly, Miroku was there, her hands in his, earning a glare or two from the boys and Sango.  
  
Kagome only looked down at their joined hands, the memory of when Miroku had first done this passing her mind. She smiled.  
  
"Please young lady, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Sango was by now livid. That perverted, arrogant, lecherous hentai! She grabbed Hiraikotsu, ready to smack the mink into oblivion, when she stopped surprised. The giggles became louder, and before everyone's eyes, the miko flung back her head laughing. Her blindfold absorbed the tears that fell, but she released her hands grabbed her torso in humor. Miroku was very confused, Sango as well, and Inuyasha and Kikyou just looked at each other. The boys looked uncertainly at her. Kagome took notice of the perplexed auras around her, and she held back the snorts. She straightened and faced Miroku as seriously as she could.  
  
"Though well intended I'm sure, and your offer is very gracious, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. Not only because I must, but I fear the wrath of your wife." Miroku's eyes went wide and he blushed, while behind him Sango turned a shade of red unnatural to man. The supposedly confused miko looked to each one, her face expressive. "Was it something I said? I did not insult you did I?"  
  
"Uh...uh no! No, you did not but it's just that..." Miroku trailed off, the words caught as he realized once again that they were true.  
  
"I am not that lecher's wife!" Sango came up and gave him a good smack in panic when she noticed that he didn't finish the sentence. Shippou rolled his eyes.  
  
The miko once again looked confused, but wasn't really. She was actually quite amused. She had always wanted to do that. "You're not? But I could have sworn...it was just the air of anger and jealousy that came from you that frightened me."  
  
Kagome could have sworn she felt the heat of Sango's blush reach her as the taijiya now looked horribly sunburned. She could tell that Miroku had turned his head to look at her, his aura brightening in hope. On the inside, Kagome's matchmaker's heart was jumping in joy. She just couldn't help this along a bit. Sango sputtered and darted her eyes nervously. But anger won out as she gave Miroku an undeserved grinding punch on his head, smashing him to ground and growled as she took her place behind Inuyasha again.  
  
Kagome was on cloud nine in happiness, but clouds didn't block everything. Her face suddenly went hard and she leaped to the right as Inuyasha's claws tore at her previous spot in an attempt to her in her distraction. But the sight of auras was much quicker and she avoided the attack quite easily.  
  
He stood and cracked his knuckles menacingly. But his colors had a bit of dread of what he was doing. "Just give me the jewels shards and no one gets hurt."  
  
"Miko-sama..." Tachi backed and went to her crouched form, who was focused solely on Inuyasha. It had not mattered that he had taken a swing at her, he didn't know her, but it was the fact he did it so unhonorably while she was distracted that surprised her. She narrowed her covered eyes. Kikyou was a definite bad influence.  
  
"Fret not Tachi-kun, I'm fine. Why do you attack so suddenly demon? And for what do you have for the shards?" Kagome brought out the vial, its appearance striking a very comfortable cord for Inuyasha. Inside it were the three shards she had managed to find.  
  
"I should be asking you that you-"  
  
"What use could you have for it?" Kikyou's quiet voice was heard and Kagome strained to find her pale colors. Damn the dead bitch.  
  
"I don't want to use it, I want to destroy it. Too much blood has been shed for it, and it must be rid of. So I will not give you them, but keep them."  
  
Inuyasha growled and went for her again. But her speed surprised him, and all eh saw was a black blur over his head. Her foot made contact with his shoulders as she used them to jump from and away. He turned to catch her remark.  
  
"We will meet again no doubt, but you must catch me to have them!"  
  
And with that, she disappeared with the wind.  
  
**:::::::::::::::::ha! Show you inuyasha. Wait till she kicks she your ass! Yes there will be ass kicking!!! And kagome goes to an unlikely ally, revealing herself at odd times. And all the while, inuyasha will be tortured! By what I wont tell. This is brought to you by Shit Moneys, biggest manufacturer of chaos in the world. Or in other words me.  
  
SO's:  
  
Goddess of desires: **don't worry it will get better. Kagoem will rejoin the group but in a different way. As will another person, much to someone's regret.  
  
**Scarlet angel: **go girl power! Who cares if its clichéd? Its true! Girls rock!  
  
**Jammies2000: **yeah she wears it all the time, until the final battle. Toutousai will come later, that will thickened the plot.  
  
**Gothic inuyasha: **yes! Kikyou will have the shit scared out of her and be roughed up! Because its my story and I don't like her!  
  
**Rae: **welcome Rae to my story!! Keep reviewing!!  
  
**Chibibabe: **yes she does.  
  
**Eternal Serena: **yeah I thought it would be neat, cause there's no such thing in real life. But it my world baby, and what I say goes**!  
  
Nagumi Strife: **hello to you and thank you for reading. Hope you keep coming back! Bubblebeans022: yay! Kick some major butt in future chapters! 


	9. His Offer

CHAPTER 9: HIS OFFER  
  
Dark clouds swirled around the sky, blocking any sunlight that dared showed its colorful beams. The air was hazy and hard to see, the barrier the strongest there is. For miles around animals small and large cowered in fear from, the evil aura that powered it of the most evil of souls. And behind these hazy mists sat a castle, its wooden structure supported by stone foundation and strong earth that was now littered with old bodies. They had been piled and left to rot, no one considering to burn them or bury them. They were left out like a sick cattle herd that had gone bad. Inside the now hollow halls of the manor, walked lone figures that were each separate. There was a child made of nothing no feelings that existed could ever enter her bones. A cocky rebellious wind witch, captive because her creature held the one thing that could set her free in the palm of his hand. And lastly, the supposed 'father' of these beings, the one who created the ominous barrier form his body, miasma leaking from his very pores. Right now, that nothing child stood in front of him, holding a mirror for his observation. His face was concentrated, considering.  
  
The Blind Miko. She had made quite a reputation in such short time of hearing about her. Villages leagues around had heard of her, some hoping that a demon would attack their home so they could glimpse upon the legendary woman. She was said to be beautiful, faster than any demon there was, and quick to end a battle. But there were two things that had gotten his interest in her. One, she was collecting jewel shards for no obvious purpose. And two, she was against Inuyasha, clearing and defiantly denying him the shards that he wanted badly. And she always bested him.  
  
Naraku let a little smile take his lips, a pang of joy that Inuyasha was suffering in frustration because of one human wench. Of course, that seemed to be a pattern with him now a days. First Kikyou, his first love, tries to kill him and pinning him to a sacred tree fifty years ago. Then, she died, and fifty years later, was replaced by another human wench with strong miko powers and the shikon jewel embedded in her body. But from he has seen, the wench Kagome is gone, has been for some months now. And was yet again replaced by her former self, though made of clay and bones. Ah yes, watching the daily sufferings of the hanyou was quite entertaining and sometimes got him scheming. Right now, he watched that same miko rumor had spread so quickly about, making her way through a forest of dense brush. Her face was unruffled by her situation, body relaxed yet tense for attack. Her eyes were covered so he saw no emotion light them. And from her neck there came the glow of the shards. He has been watching her observing her for some time. He even got to view the few encounters she had with Inuyasha, always ending with her fleeing but irritating the hanyou to no end. And he had to admit, he liked her style. She was quite fast, even he had trouble keeping with her movements, and the way she played with Inuyasha had given him great pleasure.  
  
Suffice to say, he had grown a little infatuated with her. She was powerful, never letting the enemy get the better hand. If after she saved a village, she often remained for a day or two to care for any injured people. And yet she remained passively aggressive, never showing too much emotion or weakness. And she could be of great help to him. He would even let her live once she had helped him retrieve the shards, maybe even consider her an ally.  
  
Naraku stared intently at the mirror, eyes boring into the image of the miko. Yes, he might just be able to use her. He dismissed Kanna, his mind already ordering the puppet to take his image and travel top the miko for a little talk.  
  
She knew they were there, she had known for some weeks. They were always there, following her, watching her. And she always knew who was watching her. The Saimyoushou followed her wherever she went, form dawn till dusk and she was growing quite tired of it. She hated being watched over, and it was now that she knew Naraku seemed to have grown an interest in her. No, not her she reminded herself. But the Blind Miko, the warrior she had grown into. How the name for her came to be, she didn't know, she never gave a name, but now that's what she was known by. She didn't mind really, as long no one knew the real her.  
  
Kagome continued on her way seemingly unfazed by the little orange lights of the Saimyoushou auras following her. She welcomed actually, she wanted Naraku to know what she was doing. She was getting shards, and she was stuffing it in his face. And at this rate, he would no doubt come to her soon. She wanted him to; she had a massage to get across. And right on time, a dark yet empty looming presence came into sight to her right. She stopped and stared at it, blind eyes boring into what she knew was one of his puppets, yet was still connected to him.  
  
The mask of his baboon pelt faced her, his all-seeing eyes twinkling with malice. On his cold lips was a disturbingly welcome smile. She didn't even know he could do that. She faced away from him, all the time aware of him, and continued on her way. He frowned slightly, and followed her. He came up beside, seemingly floating by her.  
  
"You are the Blind Miko are you not?"  
  
"What is it you?" she said flatly.  
  
"I come with a proposition."  
  
She stopped and faced him away, giving him what she called her interested face. A small victory rang in Naraku, proud he had finally gotten her attention.  
  
"Speak now demon, I will only tolerate your presence for so long."  
  
He bowed his head respectfully but mockingly, and continued. "I have been observing you for some time and I find your skill very impressive."  
  
"Yes, so I've noticed. Get to the point, my time is precious," Kagome replied coolly. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Very well, if you feel the need to be blunt. I am the demon Naraku, and I too seek the shikon no tama. I have come here with the proposition that with your agreement, that we could together in the same goal. And from what I have learned, you do not wish to use the jewel but destroy it, and with that I can help you. Join me miko, and together we can make the shikon whole again."  
  
He waited as she stared with her blind eyes at him. She felt like laughing in his face for even saying those things. She had known full well he had been watching her, learning of her, and knew that this would come as well. But she knew too much for him to hid, for him to even lie to her about. But she paused thoughtfully to make her actions convincing. Naraku probably thought he had won like so many times before where he corrupted the simple minded. But she already knew what she was to do.  
  
In a flash of silver in the moonlight, the puppet's head fell to the ground with a thump. Kagome turned her back in it and answered to the Saimyoushou instead.  
  
"How can I trust a being whose aura is full of lies? Thank you but sorry, Naraku, I believe I can do this on my own."  
  
Back at the castle, Naraku frowned darkly at the cut in half wooden doll that was posted in a dish. But at the same time he was troubled, actually troubled. He stood, reconsidering, and watched as the front of his kimono fell limply, hanging by the belt of his waist, cut in half. But the thing was, even all the way she was, she had warned him with a slice of her sword. This was no ordinary miko.  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::yes, its bit short, but it more of a filler, so I can please you people for a short time. till next chapter!!!!! Chapter 10: teaming up at a time  
  
SO's:  
  
Rae: don't worry! Just be patient, I promise you she will, maybe in the next chapter if I feel so inclined ot do so. I think I need a little bribe...  
  
Bubblebean022: here you go , it not long but it will have to do for now, we're just finishing finals in school and I have my hardest subjects coming up.  
  
Jammies2000: ::scratches head:: yeah I cant spell sometimes, but not to worry! I'm trying!! And no he didn't recognize the bottle, he's no fucking miserable to notice. It only caught his attention cause it looked familiar.  
  
Goddess of desires: you must have read my mind!!! Cause right after I wrote that chapter, I read you review! It was so weird! And don't worry my friends, his time will come, he's not getting off that easy!  
  
Eternal Serena: actually no, I have a bigger part for her. You see, I hate her , but I pity her. So in this fic, she will be hated but in the end will be seen as noble. You'll see.  
  
Essis: thank you!!!!!  
  
Gothic inuyasha: hey, it was cool talking to you, your pretty neato! I hope I don't come across as a freak or crazy person, cause in all actuality, I am. and yes, it will be sango!  
  
Cubanblood: yes, I know, im trying, I really am! Thanks anyways!  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: my, never got that reaction before. thanks for reading! Come back every time okay? **


	10. The Request

CHAPTER 10: REQUEST  
  
At times he still couldn't believe it, but he has forgiven. Not Inuyasha though. No, Inuyasha was a bastard beyond words that had no business walking the earth. Not only was his first love taken from him, but it was Inuyasha who had done it. And to think, he was actually starting to trust that dog turd. The rivalry between the two had been fun, and he really did enjoy Kagome's company. But now, that was in the past because the stupid dog shit didn't use whatever brain he had and turned to his frozen walking clay pot. And he knew it wasn't fair to Kagome, even if he hadn't wanted to see, he knew she cared for Inuyasha deeply. But then one day he comes looking for her and she's gone. Fucking cock-sucking piece of dog shit had gotten rid of her.  
  
A pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist, offering comfort. Kouga sighed. It had taken time, but he had finally come to realize that yes, he had loved Kagome, but it bordered the line of infatuation. She just had been so different, so unique, that it had become a sort of puppy love. But when she was gone, he mourned her lose, howling for days. That's when the one person he never expected to show came to give him sympathy. Ayame. She had grown quite fond of Kagome, despite the fact that she was competition. She had sat and listened to him talk of the young woman, smiling at times when he got excited, and held his hand as the pain of lose took him. He had asked her why she was doing this, and she said she come upon the realization that she couldn't match to Kagome, even if she was human. She told him that even if she couldn't be his mate, she still wanted him to be happy and keep the friendship between their tribes. And that was when Kouga realized that he had fallen for the wrong woman.  
  
And now he stood, reminiscing of the woman he had cared for and thanking the gods that he now had some one to really love. Kouga grabbed one of Ayame's wrists and brought her around in front of him, and in turn wrapped his arms around her. It was official, they were mates, and Kouga was content. He smiled as he rested his chin on her head. That first night, pure heaven. He never thought she had such spunk to her, but she sure surprised him. They stood top his, not their tribe's cave, the waterfall rushing beneath them to pool below. Inside, he could hear the friendly chats and fights of his pack, bickering over meat or guard duty. He had moved on, it was the only thing he could do. And despite all, he was pretty happy.  
  
His arms stiffened around Ayame as an all too familiar scent swept his nose, and Ayame turned concerned before she too smelled it.  
  
"Please, Kouga, don't do anything stupid..." she whispered, and rested a restraining hand on his chest.  
  
"What the fuck is that piece of shit doing here?" he growled and pressed Ayame closer to him instinctually.  
  
"I'm not having you fight him, it's not worth it. Just stay quiet and let me talk to him. Since I'm the only one sane enough to do it."  
  
She gently pushed form his arms and turned to the east, where the scent came from. Why he was here she had no idea, but he wasn't staying long. Kouga would go crazy if he did. And she couldn't risk her mate degrading himself to a worthless fight. She saw over the crest of hill his fast form speeding their way. Kouga's growls grew at the sight of him. Ayame grabbed his hand, and he clutched it harshly. High above she saw the familiar cat demon swoop down to them. They landed before he got there, and Ayame gave the taijiya and monk a nod, glancing at her mate, as his growls became snarls. She saw the hair on his arm rise. And then came the hanyou, his dirt woman on his back. He stopped and let her down, turning his attention to the mated couple.  
  
"You better have a fucking good reason to enter my lands dog shit!" Kouga shouted before Ayame could speak, and she shushed him the best she could. His snarls went down to quiet growls but his eyes never left Inuyasha. Inuyasha only gave him a sad glare. The man was still grudging, even though he had a mate. But he knew Kouga had no reason to trust him now.  
  
"I only came here for one thing wolf, and that's your shards," he said calmly, ignoring Kouga's death growls.  
  
"And why should I give them to some maggot like you? You don't deserve them. There's only one person I trust them with, but she's not here thanks to you." At the words, the shards in his legs glowed a bit, reflecting his anger. Ayame saw the look of sorrow cross the hanyou's eyes at the memory, but it was quickly covered. Ayame scolded her mate when he took a step forward.  
  
"Listen Inuyasha, I know this your quest and everything, but maybe you could come back another time, like when you absolutely need them." Ayame actually gasped when she saw the hard look come upon Inuyasha, and Kouga put and arm her waist protectively, cracking his knuckles menacingly.  
  
"or maybe, you could not come back at all."  
  
Every one's head snap in the direction of the voice, its cool confident feel washing over them. Inuyasha growled in annoyance to find he newfound competition standing right behind him, giving him a smirk and arms crossed. Kikyou glared coldly, and Miroku and Sango suddenly became interested. Inuyasha's fist tensed. They heard panting, and soon Ginta and Hakkaku came from behind the miko, and doubled over to their knees.  
  
"Kouga...we so sorry...we couldn't...stop her," Ginta panted out and fell to his rear on the ground. Kouga raised a brow at the black clad woman, eyeing her over. Ayame looked curious. They noticed she had no smell, that's why they didn't know she was coming, and she stood confidently before them.  
  
"How is it that I always have to run into you when I don't want to?" Inuyasha growled at her, swinging around.  
  
The miko, also known as Kagome you, grinned broadly. "Karma?"  
  
The wolves watched fascinated. It's been some time since they saw someone get under Inuyasha's skin. Last time it was Kouga looking for Kagome, but this was different. It was like Inuyasha had some how taken an instant disliking to the woman.  
  
"And you would be...?" Ayame trailed.  
  
The miko turned to her then giggled, and bowed deeply. "How disrespectful me. To intrude upon you with no introduction what so ever, really I've been on my own for too long. You may address me as miko-sama, and nothing else."  
  
Ayame gave her a nod, and nudged Kouga to do the same. "I am Ayame, mistress of the Wolf Demon Tribe, and this is my mate and leader, Kouga."  
  
Kagome raised a brow. It about damn time Kouga, what took so long? Kouga gave her a cautious look. A scentless object was new to him, and he didn't like how fast she got here. "What business you have here miko?"  
  
"I only wish your audience. Concerning the jewel shards that you are rumored to have." The miko bowed again. Oh course she knew he had them, she could feel them. The wolves blinked at her. Inuyasha growled at her, and took a stance.  
  
"There is no way I'm letting you get those shards!"  
  
"Shut up dog shit! I'm not giving them to you so get off my lands!"  
  
"Like hell I will!"  
  
"Why you-"Kouga took a step towards him, but was stopped when the miko spoke calmly.  
  
"It is fine if he stays here, but I wish to have private audience with you and your mate."  
  
Ayame looked her over, taking in her form and posture. For some damn reason she felt a sense of déjà vu. She turned Kouga, nodded at him and approached the mysterious woman.  
  
"Please, follow me miko-sama."  
  
"Ayame! We don't even know-"but Kouga was cut off by his mate's glare. And to think, he was supposed to be the leader. He only sighed and followed her and their guest down to the entrance of the cave. He heard footsteps and turned to find a fuming Inuyasha following.  
  
"You stay here mutt face, I'll deal with you later." It wasn't the command, but the weariness of Kouga's voice that had Inuyasha stopping and staring at him as he walked in after his mate.  
  
Ayame led the miko to the back of the cave, where it was Kouga's and her private patch of space. Kouga followed and plopped down on the hay that layered the area, resting against the rock wall behind him. Ayame did the same but more gracefully and waited as the miko kneeled before them. Ayame instantly saw some tension from the miko's shoulders relax.  
  
"Is he staying there?" she asked.  
  
Kouga looked past her and nodded. "Yeah, why? Don't like him? Join the club."  
  
"No, just...don't want him to find out sooner than he should."  
  
Kouga raised a brow, and Ayame quirked at the sentence. Now, she had their attention. Kagome sensed this and laughed a little, gaining their full curiosity. She smiled at them.  
  
"Well, I must say Kouga, it's about time you and Ayame got together, I was wondering if you guys ever would."  
  
Kouga sat up, scanning her face. She smiled mischievously, brows raised, but he could see nothing behind the blindfold she wore. Ayame very confused.  
  
"Just...who are you?"  
  
Her smile spread to a grin. "Is it that hard Kouga? Here let me help you."  
  
She reached up behind her, and slowly undid the knot that held her blindfold. She paused before slipping it off, making sure no one was around. Then she let it fall, and opened her eyes slowly to find a funny sight. She never thought anyone could be so shocked in her life.  
  
"Kago-hfmmmumfm!" Kouga was cut sharply off as Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth, nervously looking around as Ayame gained her composure.  
  
"Kouga, shut up! I don't want them to hear!" she hissed violently at him. "Do you understand?"  
  
Kouga nodded vigorously. Kagome sighed and relaxed back down, keeping her sense aware of behind her. If fate loved her enough, Inuyasha would walk right in and ruin everything. Kouga stared in shock as a smile came across Ayame's face. Then she took in the blindfold and gasped.  
  
"Kagome, you wouldn't be the Blind Miko that has been rumored would you?" Ayame whispered, bringing Kouga's attention back and forth.  
  
Kagome smiled, "I don't why but that's what they call me."  
  
Kouga gasped and sat up. "So what are you doing here?! Inuyasha could find out."  
  
"Don't worry he's not here," Kagome whispered, feeling the lack of Inuyasha's aura. And yet it still got her down. But she sobered quickly, her request coming back to mind.  
  
"Kouga, I have a favor to ask."  
  
"You want the shards? If you really want them."  
  
"No," Ayame and Kouga looked at each other, "this is different. Kouga, you and Ayame are the only ones who know I'm back here as of yet, and I want to keep it that way. But I want to ask you something, to help me. I'm sure you both know the number of shards are waning, and things are getting tense. The time will come when I will need your shards but not now. And we all know Naraku is still out there." Kouga tensed at the name.  
  
"Exactly. Its coming to an end, I can feel it. So I ask of you only one thing. Will both you be with me when that time comes? Be by my side, cause you are the only ones I can trust now."  
  
"Kagome..." Kouga whispered and hung his head. Could eh really do that? Could he really put his mate in danger? But this was Kagome, this had meaning. What was he to do? Kouga looked to his mate with a questioning eye, and she reached out to hold his hand. He held back, a smile gracing his lips as she smiled at him. She knew this was hard, it had great meaning for him. It's hard to put down your first love. And Kagome watched this little exchange, and couldn't help feel a bit proud. So he finally realized.  
  
Ayame turned to Kagome, "we'd be honored."  
  
Kagome blinked and Kouga protested. "I'm not putting you in danger, I won't leave."  
  
Ayame squeezed his hand reassuringly. "She's right Kouga, its all coming to an end. And what better way to end than to fight by the Blind Miko's side?"  
  
Kagome snorted and looked down. It was no honor, just a request. Kouga questioned the determined look in his mate's eyes, but didn't push. He smiled his thank you, his love for her stinging clear. She understood he couldn't just abandon Kagome, but he didn't want to put her in danger either.  
  
Kagome looked up and found them looking lovingly at each other. How it was suppose to be. She, wrapping the black cloth over her eyes again and entered the world of lights. But she smiled and laughed.  
  
"You could have saved me a whole mess of headaches Kouga, if you just took her earlier."  
  
She laughed as Kouga yelled after her. She ran out the door, yelling, "be ready to leave tomorrow!" and on her way out, she sensed Inuyasha leaning against the entrance. Her heart skipped. Had he heard? If he had, his feeling didn't show.  
  
Inuyasha heard her coming and lifted his head. Just as she jumped through the waterfall of the cave, her face turned to him. And he froze. It was almost sad, regretful. Towards him. But she disappeared once again before he could speak to her. He blinked again her. Who was that woman? Why did she get to him so much? And why did he find himself admiring her?  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::damn my neck hurts for some reason. Think I should sit up more, it might help.  
  
SO's:  
  
Bubblebeans022: I know right? He should be worried she out to get him for sure.  
  
Scarlet Angel: im loyal to my fans, I want to make them happy. And so sorry it took so long.  
  
Nagumi strife: yeah well, I thought it as a filler, cause you know I was taking so long.  
  
Jammie2000: he's doing his best though, and he's starting to catch on to something. How will this end?  
  
Eternal Serena: oh she will die, don't worry, but I thought Id give her a cause to this whole thing. She will be much needed in the ending trust me.  
  
Kitaru-inu-lova: glad you like it!! Good thing I don't have to go to hell anymore.  
  
Lady-of-the-darkness: yes!!! Im better than other people!!! You don't know jack for jack, jack! And I don't know who jack is! And no will not tell a sworn secret! Im not gonna tell you he attacks her and ...shit! You look what you made me do!  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: sorry cant tell you, I don't know myself. Its done that to me sometimes. And I wont tell! even though I said that before!  
  
Goddess of desires: im sorry but naraku is just too evil and besides, I want that loner feeling where she'll only travel with people she really trusts. You know right!  
  
Cubanblood: even you r old man? Wow, I guess I affect different generations.  
  
Essis: me neither, but I have to write it first.  
  
Gothic inuyasha: I got a review form your friend gothic sango, I was happy. Now on to ass kickin kagome! **


	11. A Truce

> CHAPTER 11: A TRUCE  
  
Inuyasha smashed a tree in half with his fist, and growled loudly. He sliced another with his claws. Nearby, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and our favorite clay pot watched as the hanyou took out his frustration on the forest. The splintering and cracking of woods could be heard all around, and had little forest creatures scampering for cover. At least that made him feel marginally better.  
  
How the fuck could this happen? How could they be so weak? They've been doing this for years! And yet, they now had only two shards. TWO. How many did they have before? Three, and now they had two. What the fuck was going on?! Inuyasha grounded another tree. He was mad, frustrated, and very weary. And that is not a very good combination, no sir-ree. And what made matters worse is that Kikyou had not helped. At ALL. She stood by and watched as if they were some side show of freaks jumping around for the entertainment of strangers. The least she could do was fire an arrow for Kami's sake! But try as he might, he just couldn't...he just couldn't push her away. _Yet you could push Kagome away..._ no! He was not going on that guilt trip again. He had done that to himself too many times. He needed to move on, get past her. Besides she hated him now, he was sure. But how many times had he stood by the well, oh so close to jumping in and begging for all he was worth? Yeah right, he wasn't worth much now. Matter of fact, he was worth shit. He put Kagome through years of hell, for what? To break her heart? Exactly.  
  
"Inuyasha, we must be moving," Miroku spoke, he voice firm yet tired. He grew weary of Inuyasha's tantrum.  
  
Inuyasha whirled on the monk in fury, claws ready. "What for? To lose another jewel shard? What's the point Miroku?! We're losing and we can't stop it!"  
  
Shippou cowered in Sango's arms, and Sango looked down in guilt. He only spoke truth. Yet Miroku's patience was running thin. Inuyasha had been on this tirade for days now, and it was getting childish.  
  
The monk walked up to the fuming hanyou, and did something that would have shocked Sesshomaru himself. He slapped him. Right across the face, clear and sharp, leaving what Sango did to him. But it was not Sango's temper that drove him, but a cold impatience for Inuyasha's antics, and an anger that had been brewing since Kagome's departure. And Inuyasha stood there, shocked beyond words, eyes wide. He gently brought a hand to his face, and winced at the swelling that was already starting. He meant to curse the monk to hell, but froze under his friend's penetrating glare and brittle iciness.  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha. Just stop." Miroku rounded on the rest of the group now, making his secret beloved flinch and even had Kikyou draw her breath. "What are we doing?! What have we BECOME? I understand everything has changed, I went through it myself. But just what ARE WE? Are we giving up this easily? Just because we don't have shards doesn't mean we have a purpose, a common goal. And we all know what it is. Naraku. This isn't about a stupid jewel anymore! Yes that's what we thought brought us here, but in truth, it was all Naraku."  
  
Miroku brought his gaze back to Inuyasha, who actually cowered before the monk, and had his heart pacing. "Look at you Inuyasha. When I first met you, you had an attitude that couldn't be broken no matter how many times you were put down. But guess what? You pathetic now! You-are-nothing! You have no will for what matters. And you Sango, when I met you, you had a sight for revenge. But where has that gone? Where is the woman that I saw? I'll tell you. Gone. Oh you still have a temper, no doubt, but you have no spirit left. And the rest of you! All of you, where have the people I met gone to? Where are the people that I fought proudly with? I certainly don't see them, all I see are some washed up fighters who have no future in sight for them because they don't want to see it."  
  
The monk crossed his arms, and collected his cold temper, slicing Inuyasha with a glare as he passed by him. "I'm going to do what I have to do, and that's fight Naraku and lift my curse. If any of you feel so inclined, don't hesitate to join me."  
  
And with that, Miroku left them in the demolished forest, his broad back nothing but a shadow over the crest of a hill. Sango was the first to come from her stupor, blinking rapidly to prevent the tears that wanted to come. He was right, he was beyond right. She looked down at Shippou in her arms and at her shaking hands. What have they become? What were they to do about it? Shippou looked up at her worriedly as her hand tightened into a fist and she stared at it determinedly. It wasn't supposed to be this way. And damn if she'll let it. She raised her head to spy a dumbfounded Inuyasha staring blankly at Miroku's retreating form.  
  
"He's right Inuyasha," Sango whispered, bringing the hanyou's attention to her. "We are pathetic. But I know one thing. Kagome wouldn't have wanted it this way."  
  
And with that last word, Sango turned and jogged to catch up to Miroku. When she came upon him, he turned his head to see her, and she was the relief flood to his eyes. She blushed at his boldness, but even more at hers. For she reached down to squeeze his hand reassuringly.
> 
> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And she left that one phrase rotating through Inuyasha's, head, over and over again. And it made him realize just how weak and pathetic he had become. Stiffening his spine, Inuyasha followed after his friends, Kikyou somewhat behind him, not one thing fazing her, not one action penetrating her cold demeanor.  
  
There was a scream, so loud so shrill that the village next over heard it, and sent murmurs fluttering from mouth to mouth. A scream that was heard for miles around, it was filled with fear and pain. And it was this scream that all our heroes heard, for unknowingly to them, they had all been heading to the same destination from opposite directions. Their heads snapped up at the scream's piercing pitch and had them running to investigate. Inuyasha's group was first to arrive surprisingly, to a scene of carnage. Bodies were ripped limb from limb, and blood sprayed across huts in an artistic design for the sick minded. Earth was torn, and a few villagers ran desperately from the horrible fate the monster had in store for them. And here is where our monster emerged. His body came from the covering of a hut, taking a leisurely in running down his prey. He was like what you saw in the movies, a massive lizard of unworldly proportions. His bulky body walked on all fours, with strangely wolf like feet. His entire body was covered in spikes, and the only soft flesh above his belly were the tentacles that came from the base on his skull. His yellow eyes shone with hunger, and a black forked tongue lulled from a drooling mouth of jagged teeth, and his two tails whipped anything behind him to debris.  
  
Inuyasha cringed from the scent of blood and death, the screams of women ringing in his ears. He took it upon himself to charge first, drawing Tetsusagia with practiced ease.  
  
"Hey ugly! Look up!" Inuyasha came down on the thing's head just as it was able to look up at him, and sparks flew as his sword made contact with spikes. But no blood was shed, and no flesh was cut. Inuyasha growled. This isn't going to be easy.  
  
And it was here that the other group came upon the death, all three stopping in their tracks as the scent of blood wafted at them. Kagome choked for a second but gained her composure easily, and whipped her head from side to side in search of the trouble. When she spotted it she gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she whispered, old habits dying hard. Kouga looked up at this, and snorted.  
  
"Looks like we got here too late. Let it go Kagome, its their fight now."  
  
"what?!" she cried, making Kouga wince. "are you insane?"  
  
"They're just humans, leave'em!" Ayame tried desperately to quiet her mate, as she sensed kagome's growing anger. Unseen to the eye, her aura flared dangerously. She walked right up to Kouga and grabbed the front of his armor, making him yelp.  
  
"I will tell you this once Kouga, I help people, and if you don't want to that's fine. But...I...WILL...BE...SAVING THESE PEOPLE!" she shoved the wolf to the ground and sped to the aid of not only the village, but Inuyasha as well. She drew her sword, and it hummed loudly in reaction to her energy. With a loud cry, surprising Inuyasha, she brought it down upon the monster's neck with a lot of force. But she gasped as it had no effect but jamming her blade into the creases between its spikes. She quickly jumped away as it rounded on her and tried to snap at her. She huffed as she landed.  
  
"Ha! Not so mighty now huh?" Inuyasha gloated, finally able to see the 'oh so great Blind Miko' get side tracked.  
  
If she didn't have her blind fold, she would have killed him with her glare. "Like your doing any better?"  
  
He only growled at her as she ran to improvise, and the lizard came down upon him with a giant claw.  
  
She needed a weapon, anything. She searched in and out of huts, the noises of battle behind her. Oh how she itched to be there. But she couldn't go unprepared. But as she came upon a tool shed, she grinned in triumph. Leaping from its, demolished roof, she spun the chain in her hand as she came down again. Kagome ran to battle again, the chain she found spinning dangerously in her hand.  
  
"Hey dog boy! Move!" she called as she sped towards them, and Inuyasha only had time to yell at her before dodging a chain streaking past his head. He meant to rant at her, but a massive howl caught his attention and he turned to see the chain had wrapped around the lizard's neck several times, and it was currently trying to yank free. Kagome smiled and leaned back for leverage. Just she wanted, it flung its head up and yanked her with it, and she gracefully flipped on to its neck, avoiding any hazardous spikes that wanted to kill her. Quickly, she flung the chain in a loop before the thing's open mouth and tugged hard before it could close it again.  
  
The phrase 'ride'em cowgirl!' would have been totally inappropriate at the moment, but right then, that's what she could do. The giant beast bucked and turned, trying to free itself of its unwelcome rider. Kagome struggled to keep her grasp on the chain, but the strength of the lizard was immense, and she was having difficulty. Damn he was a tough bastard!  
  
All Inuyasha's group could do was watch in amazement as the Blind Miko hung on for dear life! Or that's what it looked like to them. She grimaced in frustration as the chain was yanked from one hand, but she grabbed it quickly. She turned to her side.  
  
"a little help here!" she yelled at no one it seemed, and continued to fight the beast. Suddenly, the lizard was jerked to a stop, and its rear quarters jerked down. It turned its head to find two very strong wolf demons gripping each one of its tails and were pulling for all they were worth. Kouga gritted is teeth, and Ayame dug her feet in. the earth under them dug up as the thing pulled them forward slightly and slowly. Kagome took a breath and reined in the beast with the chain, tugging forcefully on its head till she had it raised. She wrapped the chain tighter around her arms, and held on tight.  
  
"Inuyasha! Now!" she yelled at the still hanyou, and her words snapped him attention. He shook his head and focused at the task at hand. But what did she want him to do? He looked down to find the thing's throat was exposed, and he could make out the faint pulsing of its veins. The soft flesh.  
  
He grinned, and held up his fang sword, then leaped to action. With a hefty swing, he sliced through the tender tissue of the thing's under belly, and it collapsed to the ground instantly. Kouga and Ayame were flung back, and Kagome went flying over the dead lizards head, but landed appropriately on her feet smoothly. She walked over and tugged and pulled until her sword was free from the body, and sheathed it.  
  
Kagome walked over to the now standing wolves. "Thank you."  
  
Kouga huffed, but softened when Ayame elbowed him. "Ah, we couldn't let you do this on your own you know."  
  
"Wait! Hold on! Hold on for one damn minute! Since when the hell do you trust complete strangers?!" Inuyasha shouted at Kouga as he stomped over, sheathing Tetsusuagia. What the hell was that wolf doing?  
  
Kouga glared at the hanyou and snorted, crossing his arms. "What's it to you? I have my reasons."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he rounded on Kagome, "and didn't I tell you I wasn't letting you have his shards?"  
  
She stiffened, "and didn't I tell you I didn't go to him for his shards?"  
  
Inuyasha was about damn ready to pounce her wench ass if she didn't stop with her attitude. But he paused as she continued to look his way, a considering quirk to her brow. "What the hell are you looking at?" (Yeah, real smart)  
  
Her lips tugged, "how can I look if I can't see?"  
  
Kouga snorted loudly and Inuyasha growled. "Then what do you want?"  
  
She turned fully to him, lips pursed, and he tensed. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. It just might be a goods idea. And besides, it would stop their fighting for awhile.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could join you on your quest."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kouga fell over, and the rest gasped. But the two demons recovered quickly to yell at her. "Are you kidding me?!"  
  
She smiled, making Inuyasha's breath stop. He knew that smile... "Well, no. I think it a good idea. If we join up, we might be able to collect shards faster."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head from his train of thought, and tensed his fists. "You're joking right? And why would I want to join with you?"  
  
She placed her hands on her hips, jerking a thumb over her shoulder, "was I not the one to help you with this little problem?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to retort when a hand slapped on his shoulder. He turned to find Miroku. "It would be an honor for you to join us."  
  
"Miroku!" this from Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, "are you crazy monk?! Has your lecherous side finally got to you?"  
  
But Miroku fixed him with a firm look, "no, Inuyasha, I was thinking more along the lines of how this could benefit us."  
  
Inuyasha was about to fight with this, but Miroku squeezed his shoulder tightly, and made him reconsider. He had to admit, the woman was good, at fighting and killing. And she did have more shards than them. With her close by, he could watch over those shards. And it was strange, but for some reason, his mind was screaming at him to do it. But pride fought with it. He looked her over. What...what was it about her that got to him? It was just beyond his reach, he knew, but it evaded him. If she stayed with them, maybe he could find the answer. He narrowed his eyes, but straightened his spine.  
  
"Alright, I'll team with you, but if anything happens that I find funny, I will not hesitate to kill you."  
  
She quirked a brow before smiling slowly. "Fair enough. Shake?"  
  
She held out her hand, and offering to him, a truce. He eyed before slowly taking it. Neither showed it, but the moment their hands touched, a shock went through each, making them jerk their hands away in what would seem distrust. But to them, it was something else.  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::hello people, I'm at my aunts house and im using her laptop. One word of advice, do not type for a long period of time on a laptop and lean your wrists on it while typing. Its burns.  
  
SO's:  
  
Pattycake: so glad to hear it!!! you need to heal right now!! I will give you health right now! Heal damn it!  
  
Jammies2000: thing are just getting better huh? Oh wait, did I gloat? Im sorry, I try not to rub it into the lowly people. Psh, yeah right.  
  
Kitaru-inu-lova: no more exams!! Yay!!  
  
Cubanblood: well either way, your reading it, that's all that matters!  
  
Eternal Serena: don't worry that time will come! I promise, but im trying to play this out as long as I can!  
  
Essis: ::bows:: thank you tahnk you.  
  
peachesDani: yay! Im a favorite!  
  
AngleCat HellFire: I thank you!  
  
Lady-of-the-darkness: hey, no one cares about jack! Jack is a homeless head! So you know what? Shmagiggin!!  
  
Bubblebean022: is it really that hrad to believe? I mean, she got to let him down one day.  
  
Goddess of desires: what is it with writers and not liking that they get together? Not saying you don't, but so many people torture them! It sad really, just give the people some happiness! **


	12. Another

> CHAPTER 12: ANOTHER  
  
She was mad. Furious. Positively, absolutely, undoubtedly, _livid_. Why you ask? Just ask Kikyou, she'll tell you. She did it. And it boiled Kagome's blood. Does she have no commonsense? No self preservation or something? Does she even know_ how_ to fight? Kagome doubted, greatly, from what she's seen. And this left Kagome to stomp ahead of the group after a recent demon killing, brooding hotly. Her fists were clenched, and her aura was set on 'bite' mode. She just didn't get it. It was bad enough she had been replaced in the first place, but to be replaced with something so pathetic...it was crazy! Was Inuyasha out of his gourd? Had he really been that fooled? And what made it worse was that Kagome couldn't just let the woman die, no, she had to have a fucking heart at all times and save the useless wench twice. _Twice_.  
  
The rest of the group was cowering some distance back, Kouga and Ayame exchanging some uncertain glances while the other humans and hanyou tried not to notice the flares of anger fly from the miko's angry form. The dead woman remained indifferent. That is, till Kagome decided this was a good time to round on the former miko. They all stopped and backed as Kagome stalked right up to Kikyou and jabbed an accusing finger in her face.  
  
"You," Kagome huffed and gritted her teeth. Try again. "Is there something wrong with you? Do you not care at ALL? Or is that common with the walking dead?"  
  
Inuyasha's group looked at her surprised, Kagome kept her face to Kikyou's calm demeanor. Kagome squared her shoulders, and Inuyasha noticed for the first time, they had the same build.  
  
"Oh come on! What do you take me for people? How could you not tell she was dead? The smell of dirt and herbs, her weak fluttering aura, and the borrowed power of others. Oh yes, I can tell all of this. Did you really think I was so utterly and totally blind? I didn't make it this far without something up my sleeve. Now you, you poor excuse for a miko, what is your problem?"  
  
Kikyou raised a brow, "I have no idea-"  
  
"Don't give me your shit!" Kagome hissed, and her aura darkened a bit. "Or have you forgotten that I had to save your ass twice because you were too arrogant to even fucking_ move_ to defend yourself."  
  
Inuyasha went to back up Kikyou more out of obligation than will, but he growled at the miko anyways. Kagome snarled her lip at him.  
  
"Stay out of it dog boy, it has nothing to do with you."  
  
"It does when you threaten one of my-"  
  
Kikyou held up her hand and Inuyasha snapped his jaw shut in mild surprise. It only fueled Kagome's temper. The damn fool.  
  
Kikyou glared coldly at the woman before her and raised her chin confidently. "What right do you have to say those things? You've only been here so little time."  
  
"I can because I was the one who had to drag their ass away from the fight cause no one else could. I'm the one who had save you from being crushed because you think you're this great powerful miko who doesn't need to even move cause she thinks she's invincible. That's why. Great Kami look at you! You're fucking dead and yet you walk with the living! Yes, I will admit you have some power, but what use is it if you don't even use it? Do you even know _how_ to use that bow? Or those arrows? With what I've seen, I doubt it."  
  
She knew she was getting to Kikyou, and that she should stop at some point, but damn if it wasn't satisfying to ruffle her feathers. She could see Kikyou's weak aura flared a notch, but not much, and she could feel the annoyance flow off her. Kagome smirked.  
  
"You're pathetic Kikyou. You were a miko, mind you I said 'were', but now your nothing but a walking clump of dirt holding on to something that's not even yours anymore."  
  
Kagome had to bite her cheek from continuing. She wasn't supposed to say that, she wasn't supposed to give herself away, not now. But it went unnoticed as Kikyou ruffled more and had to hold back her snarl. It only made Kagome grin.  
  
"Just admit Kikyou, your pathetic, weak, and don't deserve to be the miko you were."  
  
And with that, Kagome turned her back to the empty shell of dirt held together by magic. And by giving her the cold shoulder, Kagome broke the last straw. Kikyou seared inside. That stupid cocky wench, she had no idea what she was saying. She had no right to say things like she knew her. And she was going to see that.
> 
> Before Inuyasha, or anyone for that matter, could stop her, Kikyou had an arrow notched, bow raised, and fired before anyone could stop her. But Kagome knew. She knew it was coming, had heard it a mile away. And she smiled. Kikyou had no idea what she was getting into. And she waited, waited as the arrow zipped through the air, spinning rapidly and hissing as it made its way towards Kagome's head. And she turned. Kikyou had a smug smirk on, but when the miko turned, she gasped. It was impossible, no creature could do that. It couldn't be. Kikyou backed away shocked, and away from the shocked silence that followed Kagome's move. She caught it. The miko had caught her arrow.  
  
And there Kagome stood, half turned towards them, hand raised to eye level, an arrow caught between her fore and middle finger. Not an inch from her face. Kagome pursed her lips as she turned fully, ignoring the silence that reigned around her. She twirled the arrow in her fingers, as if considering it closely. But then the arrow was gone, and her arm left in a completed position. The others heard as there was a thump and a gasp behind them. They turned and gasped.  
  
The arrow that had been in Kagome's hands was now stuck in a tree, vibrating from the impact as it was thrown. They watched as a lock of black hair drifted down. And the woman who was shaking visibly, eyes wide, teeth clattering. And the arrow was just above her left ear, and would have given her a new piercing of it was a fraction of an inch lower. It had cut off a lock of her hair, pinning her to the tree in shock. But before anyone could see, Kagome was there, right in her face. And her sword pressed tightly against Kikyou's throat.  
  
"You know," she whispered softly, dangerously, "I could just kill you now, but it isn't worth my time and energy. But just know," she dug the sword deeper, almost cutting, "if you lift one more finger to me, I'll cut it off before you can blink."  
  
Kikyou's bow crashed to the ground from her limp fingers, and seemed to snap the others from their trance. Inuyasha growled, and stepped in immediately. He tore Kagome from Kikyou, and stood in front of the miko protectively. Though Kagome would never show it, another crack made itself known in her heart. Even now, after Kikyou had tried to kill her, he would defend her. He was such a fool at times. He growled right in her face, giving her a nice whiff of his masculine scent.  
  
"You ever do that again, I'll make it you really can't see."  
  
Her face hardened, "try me dog breath, I need the fight."  
  
"Okay miko-sama, we need to talk," Ayame came up and took Kagome's arm, gently tugging when she refused to move and kept herself turned to a menacing Inuyasha. But she let herself be dragged off by Ayame into the woods. She could sense the demon's anxiety and quickly walked ahead to get this over with. But inside, she was quivering for unknown reasons. Or maybe, she just didn't want to know. She led Ayame to a clearing and started pacing, cursing under her breath. Ayame crossed her arms.  
  
"What in the seven hells was that? Huh Kagome, cause I really saw no point in it, and you know I love a fight."  
  
Kagome kept pacing, using her hands for emphasis, "it was her! I just...by Kami...I just don't know! She just gets to me, and I couldn't help it. She needed to be shown she isn't all she thinks she is. And by damn if it dons drive me up a wall!"  
  
Ayame tapped her foot and sighed frustrated. "But did you really need to threaten her? We still need all the help we can get."  
  
"I know! No need to remind me! But it was just something I needed to do I'm sorry. I just can't stand her!"  
  
Ayame watched closely as Kagome paced. She couldn't smell the miko, but she could still tell body language, and this girl was lying. Oh sure, Kikyou had gotten to her, but it was something else. Her hands were clenching and unclenching, her scowl couldn't stay in place. And the tall tale sign. Her lip was quivering. No it wasn't just Kikyou that had gotten to Kagome, it was something else. And that thing probably had dog ears and a red haroi.  
  
"Kagome," Ayame commanded, but the girl ignored and kept pacing.  
  
"Kagome," still nothing, irritating her.  
  
"Kagome!" Ayame walked right up and grabbed her by the shoulders, and stared her straight in the face.  
  
Kagome refused to look at her, her bottom lip shaking more. "Kagome, this isn't just about Kikyou is it?" Biting her lip, Kagome shook her head. Ayame sighed. She knew it.  
  
"It has to do with Inuyasha doesn't it?" Kagome pushed away and started pacing again, but not as high strung this time. But Ayame saw her nod, and waited for her to talk.  
  
Kagome stopped and licked her lips before speaking. "I just don't get it Ayame. I really don't. She treats him like a lap dog, and he just takes it. She's got him walking on a leash but he doesn't care. And it gets me mad to see it. I mean, that wasn't the Inuyasha I knew, that wasn't the hot tempered hanyou I met that got mad every time I said 'sit'. He's changed, and it breaks my heart."  
  
Ayame looked her over calmly. "Well, you've changed too I believe. When I met you, you didn't walk around with a sword, or have new powers, or this speed. You have to admit Kagome, you've all changed, all of _us_, and nothing will be the same for you."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, and bit her lip. She was right, they've all changed. She just didn't want to see that. And it made her sad. Letting out a sob, Kagome fell to her knees and held herself. Ayame gasped and went to comfort, rubbing her back as the curled form of Kagome cried silently behind her blindfold.  
  
"Why Ayame? Why did it have to change? We had something, a friendship like no other, but then, he just...drifted from me. And you know what's sad? I still love him. I just can't seem to stop. And every time I see them together, every time he stands for her, it breaks me in a way I'd rather not. I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have opened old wounds. I don't belong here."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Kagome raised her head and turned to Ayame's light magenta aura. "Why are you here Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sniffed, "I don't know."  
  
"Exactly. No one knows why they are there until it's shown to them. I'm not too sure why I'm here, but I'll tell you, I'm staying until I find what it is. Same with you. Expect, I think you have greater purpose than I do. You're here, cause you're meant to be."  
  
Kagome went to comment, but just then, a twig snapped. Their heads whirled in that direction. Coming back to focus, Kagome locked on to the aura.  
  
"It seems we have a visitor Ayame. Come out...Sango."  
  
And out came Sango, her pink and green kimono donned, her weapon strapped to her back. And a very shocked and saddened face on. A tear rolled down her cheek. Kagome stood and confronted her friend. Sango's jaw was working but not her voice, until she found it.  
  
"Why?...why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "why do you think?"  
  
Sango looked as to ponder, all the while approaching Kagome and Ayame slowly. Her red rimmed eyes rose to theirs. "Inuyasha," she breathed and gulped. Kagome nodded sadly and hung her head.  
  
She thought Sango would berate her for lying to them, or run to tell Inuyasha, but a pair of cool hands came and framed her face tenderly, and Kagome looked with blank eyes up at her friend.  
  
"Can I ...see your face?" Kagome nodded, and felt the cloth leave her eyes. Sango gasped as she opened her unused brown orbs, and stared regretfully into her own. But then she clasped her tightly in a bear hug, and let out a sob on her shoulder. Kagome's hands came up and held tight around her real true friend. Sango sobbed some before releasing and giving her a watery smile.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you have no idea how much we've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you guys more."  
  
Sango sniffed, "you could have come to me at least."  
  
"I was afraid..."  
  
"No, you knew you could come. But I guess seeing us like this made you feel bad. Shippou's been a wreck with out you, and Miroku, believe it or not, has given up on groping me. We have no spirit left with out you."  
  
"Don't say that Sango..."  
  
Sango shook her head and backed away sighing. But she looked back up at Kagome and smiled a little smile. "How did you do it? Hide yourself form Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome grinned smugly, "there's a ward on my back, hides my scent, presence, and anything else on my person. But I can't guarantee anything off."  
  
Sango just shook her head, and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Now that I know, can I tell Miroku and Shippou?"  
  
Kagome thought, then shook her head, "don't, Shippou can't keep a secret and Miroku will just act suspicious. I rally don't want Inuyasha to know until I'm ready."  
  
"All right, but will you at least join me for a bath?"  
  
Kagome smiled and was lead by Sango with Ayame following, "I'll come with you for old time's sake, but I won't bath. I want to catch up with you."  
  
"Then we have a lot to talk about."  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::OMG!!!!! IM SO SORRY!!! I know I should have done this earlier, but I had no time to! But now its here, and I have an announcement. Its coming to an end!! Only a few chapters left my friends, and they will be filled with suspense. And inuyasha will find out! I promise!  
  
SO's: (wow, a lot!)  
  
Essis: I thank you ::bows::  
  
Cubanblood: I'll try, I had something like that in mind. ::thumbs up::  
  
peachesDani: hmmmm...ah, so on with the story!  
  
Jammies2000: oh sorry, that wasn't ayame! That was kouga! my mistake ::smacks head:: stupid me. Anyways, thank you.  
  
Lady-of-the-darkness: I got another for you...shmagaffle waffle, and no it is not a breakfast. And yes dictionaries are evil.  
  
Kitsi: OO...um, here you go? Uh...um...I'm just gonna walk away and lock the door. Bye!  
  
Swimchick1416: you will find out! I promise! And its gonna be cool!  
  
Bubblebean022: oh better than that my friend...::evil laughter::  
  
Lil'MizzRiri2004: yeah I get that way when I find something really good too. Thanks for reading! On with the show!  
  
Kitaru-inu-lova: and it is updated! Enjoy my little dream...  
  
Pattycake: hi! Yes, I am a healing master! You cant touch this no you cant, this too hot for you y'all cant...touch...this...um...I'm gonna shut up now.  
  
Mish-serentiy: um...thank you? Id say I love you but I need a date first. Nah im kidding! Later!  
  
Gothic inuyasha: you don't like the ass kickin kagome? Are you mentally challenged? Dear god, help this child! Give her the insanity needed to be a ...uh...um...I'll get back you on that.  
  
Scitzy: here you go, enjoy!!  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: well somebody did, so nah! You think im that boring? **


	13. The Last of the Shards

> CHAPTER 13: THE LAST OF THE SHARDS  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha paused at the same time, halting the rather large group behind them. Inuyasha gave her a look, but focused back on what got his attention. Blood, old but there. And demon, no doubt.  
  
"You smell it don't you?" he asked. She only nodded and drew her sword.  
  
"And what you don't know, is that it has a shard and its feeding off it. We might have difficulty with this one."  
  
"Feh, yeah right." Kagome scowled at him the best she could. Typical. She wanted to retort, since it's become a usual thing with them, but Sango interrupted.  
  
"You guys sense anything or what?"  
  
Kagome nodded, but Inuyasha raised a brow. Since when was Sango so cheeky? But his train of thought was again interrupted when a tree fell some distance away from them. Heads whirled and they tensed as the demon made itself known. It came slowly from the trees around them, each foot fall shaking the ground with a mighty force. It turned out to be a bull youkai, but ten times worse. It looked like a crazed matador, arms hung loosely down, hoofed feet leaving holes in the dirt. Its chest heaved with each breath, the power of the shikon shard straining its control of itself. From its jaw came tusks that were much too big to possibly support but it was. Its horns were just as big but curled upwards, and its eyes darted back and forth with red veined intensity, searching. Then, those insane eyes landed on them, and a growl was released form it.  
  
"I knew I sensed shards...give them..." its voice was like thunder, deep and resounding, and mass amounts of drool started leaking from its jowls. And it reeked of blood and death. Inuyasha noticed the dried and crusted blood on its claws that was days old. It obviously had a feast.  
  
"Ugh, this thing fucking reeks! If the sight wasn't alone than the stench could kill you," Kouga commented holding his nose.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "If you're so fucking weak than just sit this out you wimpy wolf."  
  
Kouga growled, but Inuyasha ignored him and withdrew Tetsusagia. Kagome drew her sword, lighting it a light blue with her readiness to fight. Sango tensed her grasp on Hiraikotsu and Miroku readied a few scrolls. The beast went to all fours and scanned the group with its beady eyes. It gave them what would be called a grin, but looked more like a grimace. Kagome could smell its breath from there, and had to will down whatever food she had in her stomach. To none of their surprise, it attacked first, eager for their shards. It ran on all fours, making the ground quake under its mass. It jumped high, and landed right in the middle of them, just as they scattered in different directions. Miroku threw his scrolls, and got a hiss and back hand from the bull. Sango knocked back the next blow with Hiraikotsu and went to Miroku's aid. Kouga and Ayame came from either side, Kouga giving it a good kick on the chin and Ayame clawing its eyes out. But to her surprise when it opened its eyes again, they were still whole.  
  
It avoided Inuyasha in time, but Kagome came up behind it and gave him a good slash on his back. It howled in pain and whirled to give her a good hit. And Inuyasha watched as the cut flesh reconnected and healed without scathe. He cursed.  
  
"Kuso! He can regenerate!"  
  
"What?!" Kagome yelled and avoided another enraged fist. That was just great, it was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
The bull roared and swung in every direction, and landed flat on it ace as Kouga knocked him from behind for almost hitting Ayame. He crouched and took Ayame with him as he jumped out of the way. He grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Hit my mate...I think not...fucking worthless meat puppet..." Ayame giggled like a school girl and traced his jaw with a claw, making him glance at her and give a little grin.  
  
"If you two love birds are done, we still have a problem," Kagome yelled, and turned to Sango, "Shippou!"  
  
A shaking head popped up from behind Sango and gave her a nod. "Get out here! We need the distraction!"  
  
Shippou gulped and bounded over. He landed on her shoulder just she landed from avoiding yet another wild swing. "Okay, Shippou, here's the plan. Make copies of yourself and position them in a circle around him. Don't get hurt though."  
  
Shippou nodded and gulped a dry gulp. He scampered on all fours and ran a circle around the beast, leaving a leaf periodically in his wake. He skidded to a stop and threw up and a small hand.  
  
"Multiply!" (I think that's what he says, I'm not too sure, but I know he says something) suddenly, a dozen more Shippous appeared out of nowhere, and the beast whirled its head in every direction. It let out a roar of frustration as the little targets crawled all over him and bit him in various places, and he thrashed at each one, some of them popping into smoke and he squished them. Shippou, the real one, let go and searched for the miko who came up with the plan.  
  
"Hey ugly! Up here!" the bull looked up into the sun, blinding it, and from the bright rob in the sky came a dark figure. It came closer, and her features only became clear just as her sword dug into his forehead, the flesh sizzling as her miko powers transferred from her sword. It howled loudly in pain, but stopped when she thrusted her sword up diagonally and cut half its skull in half. And before it fell, she saw the sparkle of the shard, buried deep in its head. But it fell forward, and Kagome had to jump off to avoid going with it. She wheeled around to grab the shard, but saw instead the beat getting on all fours, blood pouring from the wound as it healed instantly. She tensed as it growled darkly at her, and faster than she realized, it was charging at her. She readied for it, but was suddenly jerked away when its horns crashed into the spot she was. But she remained tense as she realized it was Inuyasha who held her safe from harm and firm arm around her waist. And she scowled herself as the beginning signs of arousal made themselves known. As they landed, she yanked form his grasp, not able to notice the unconscious disappointment flash in his eyes before anger took over.  
  
"A thank you for saving your life would be nice."  
  
She flushed hotly, "I don't need your help! I can take care of my self!"  
  
"Feh, your funeral."  
  
Anger rising over the warm pit in her belly, she whirled back to the frustrated beast, drawing her sword to the side. She looked around at the faint objects around her. There had to be something they could use. If multiple blows wont do it, and a good killing blow, than maybe if they just obliterated him...her eyes came upon a flat object, and she walked over to find it was a large piece of bark that had fallen off a tree. She fingered it as a plan formed. She looked back and found every one was busy trying to harm the beast. If they could obliterate him, then it would be over. But it was feeding off the shard, gaining strength and speed. It would see an attack coming. Yes it would, it would avoid one attack.  
  
Kagome picked up the bark board and threw flat to the ground and stood on it. She saw as Inuyasha landed behind her, having been thrown. He shook his head and growled, but paused when he saw.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Draw your sword and follow my lead. Kouga!"  
  
The said wolf snapped his head in her direction, and saw her motion for him to come around. Using his great speed, he u-turned around the beast and headed for her. But he saw her hand held out, facing behind her. And it clicked. He ran past her and went some distance before skidding to a halt. Then he started running again.  
  
Kagome turned her head slightly to Inuyasha, "be ready."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
Kouga was gaining speed, and Kagome held out her hand further, her other tightening on her sword. He came closer, and she bent her knees and leaned back, anchoring her feet on the bark. And her hand jerked forward hard as Kouga grabbed it and dragged her with him. Kagome was not disappointed when Inuyasha followed. She dragged the tip of her sword along the ground, making noise and sparks. Just what she wanted. Make him concentrate on her. And it worked. The monster whirled in her direction, not even seeing the hanyou behind her. Just as they got close, Kagome crouched on her makeshift snow board and Kouga took it as a signal. And he flung her by her arm in that direction, and Kagome jumped for more boost. Inuyasha jumped with her.  
  
Releasing a cry, Kagome brought up her sword and made ready to strike down. And just as planned the monster moved out of the way of her attack. But it didn't move the way she wanted. Instead of moving back, it moved to the side.  
  
"No! Shit!" Kagome cursed and recovered from her attack smoothly, landing on her feet. Inuyasha landed behind her, and she could feel the glare on her back.  
  
"Nice plan."  
  
She whirled on him, "I don't see you—"  
  
She stopped and gasped. Holy cow...  
  
And behind her, the monster was hacked to pieces by a few flashes of light. Then dissolved to nothing but muck. And she knew the whole time who it was. But the others gasped in surprise and shock. Inuyasha growled darkly, and tensed his fist. One, it was bad enough he was here, and two, some how he didn't like the reaction of the miko.  
  
Inuyasha sprang to his feet, and continued growling. "You bastard! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"What a warm welcome brother," Sesshomaru commented dryly, and kicked a piece of youkai that fell on his shoes off. Inuyasha bristled. And Kouga and Ayame backed off. Oh they knew the of the demon lord, who hadn't? And knowing Inuyasha's temper, they suspected that Sesshomaru's was much worse. The humans tensed. And Kagome stood frozen.  
  
What power...she never thought it was this much. It was bad enough when her senses were dulled, but now...she was almost chocking in his presence. She turned slowly and got her second surprise. Well, two. One, his aura was silver (she always thought it would be gold like Inuyasha), and two, _he was staring straight at her._ she gulped. Something wasn't right here.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the miko, his senses greater than that of the two wolves and his pathetic half brother. He saw right through the ward on her back, and sensed a familiar aura. It was that girl, Kagome if he wasn't mistaken. But what had changed about her. It must have been a great change if he, the great Sesshomaru were to notice. And she knew he could see, for no one else she her shake her head at him. Pleading. He let it go. It was none of his business, nor did he care. He heard the sigh of relief.  
  
"I asked you what you thought you were doing here!" Inuyasha barked (no pun intended) and Sesshomaru was brought back to him. He really didn't like the way his brother had looked at the miko. Just something inside him told him that something wasn't right here.  
  
Sesshomaru gave him a bored look. "Must I really explain myself to the likes of you?"  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusagia, "then leave."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't, for I have a proposition for you."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw almost hit dirt, as it did with the others, but he remained steady. "And that would be?"  
  
"The shards of the shikon no tama are waning, and growing few in umber. This therefore, guarantees the appearance of Naraku. So I, against my better judgment, purpose a truce, until Naraku is defeated."  
  
Crickets. Some blinking. Inuyasha fingered his ear. "Hold on, there must be something in my ears, cause I could have sworn you just said 'lets work together'."  
  
Sesshomaru let a small scowl cross his brows. "In a way, I did."  
  
Inuyasha felt like laughing his ass off, but the look his brother was giving him he knew too well. Sesshomaru meant it. He really needed to sit down, but he wasn't about to show some weakness in front of his brother. He went to speak, but was interrupted by the last person he thought would.  
  
"Just do it Inuyasha," the miko spoke. Through all of this, she had walked over to the remains of the bull and pulled out the shard and started doing some math in her head.  
  
"Stay out of it wench!"  
  
She gave him a cool look. She hated that name. "Think about it Inuyasha, I have three shards, Kouga has two, you have two, and we just got one from here. If I'm not mistaken, that's it. That's all that's left. We found the last shard."  
  
**:::::::::::::::::: okay, here you go. From my calculations there are about...three chapters left. And they will be action packed and angst. And despite demand, kikyou will be playing a role in the end. She wont fight, but do something you'd never expect. I have it all planned out. Now don't fret, you might actually like it.  
  
SO's:  
  
Bubblebean022: yeah she was upset. Emotions sometimes get in the way. But I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Scarlet Angel: yeah, well, its summer, and I don't have to do anything for awhile. So I can type a lot!!!  
  
Jammie2000: one thing, that was long. I mean I don't mind long reviews, I dot get them often, but damn! Keep writing though, I want to see what you come up with. A sequel huh? Be kinda hard, but ill see if I can manage an idea.  
  
PeachesDani: all righty then!  
  
Pattycake: I thought you'd like that and me as a writer personally enjoyed torturing her. I felt so good about myself. And ill let you in on a secret, t the next chapter!!!  
  
IY-luver789: read the review above, then I'll really have you on your toes!!  
  
Cubanblood: well, I put him in, ad you know what? It wasn't that hard. And no kikyou cant die yet. I have to make you cry first.  
  
Mish-serenity: yeah im afraid so. There's only so much I can do. But I loved it!!!  
  
Nagumi strife: I get that a lot, that's why I sleep with a bat.  
  
Scottidog: not with a stick, but I think it'll be just as good.  
  
Lady-of-the-darkness: we'd all love to do that, now wouldn't we? And in truth, I don't even know what shmagaffle waffle is.  
  
GypsyGoddessDeva: thank you  
  
Essis: good to know  
  
Eternal serena: im using her and that's final! No one is changing my mind! So deal with it!  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: um that's good to know, but you do realize there are already 12 other chapters right? Im not insulting you or anything, just...oh I give up. Im only going to look like an ass. **


	14. Not So Calm Before the Storm

> CHAPTER 14: NOT SO CALM BEFORE THE STORM  
  
And now we are with our motley crew, three humans, a hanyou, and five demons, ranging in power. And they traveled as one, though begrudged with each other as they are. But most of all was the hanyou, and one miko. They led the group, as if by some twist of fate they were unconsciously decided the leaders. Not that Inuyasha had a problem with it. That's the way it had been for most of the time he knew his friends. That is, when he made a most fateful mistake, but we all know what that is. And what worried him most, was what lay ahead.  
  
They had all of them. All of the Shikon shards that was left from Naraku's collection. And for some unknown reason, he felt as if it wasn't right. Something was missing, something left undone. Part of it he knew, but the other he did not. It was like a child tugging on his sleeve constantly, and he couldn't get rid of it. He knew that he missed Kagome, and he knew that was a large part of it. He had always been his strongest in her presence, and after awhile, he didn't question it. It was just right. Then she was gone. At the time, he thought it had been him, but he was wrong. He realized now that it had not been him that had pushed her away, but his manipulated mind that had. It ad taken time, and some insight, but nothing could be more sure now. Kikyou did not love him, she hadn't for sometime. But his foolish hopes had blinded him to what was important. And secretly in his heart, it hadn't buried itself, waiting for the opportune time. But it had never come, because he had prevented it. He had pushed away his own salvation by consorting with the devil. Now, now, that's a bit harsh, but for he had done, he felt as if he had. Thought Kikyou was there is he wanted silence, she couldn't give him the warm presence she once had. That presence had found another form. And he swore, if he made it out of this alive, he'd return to it and beg for all he was worth. He just prayed it was enough.  
  
Beside him, the miko remained silent, though comforted by the fact she was with him once again, even though disguised. She had no doubt that Sesshomaru knew of her, his rank as a demon couldn't be surpassed. But to the reason he remained as she, silent, was beyond her. He had no doubts to her, or to Inuyasha. Wait, maybe he did, he had tried to kill him on several occasions. But whatever the reason, she didn't know. She doubt she would ever. But no matter. She took a glance behind her, and smiled to see Sango strolling beside Miroku. It was also a comfort to know someone else she trusted, turned out to be truly trust worthy. True to her word, Sango had not said a word. Though she longed to tell her other friends, it was too dangerous to have them close to her again. Sacrificing herself would only be more painful. Yes, she planned to sacrifice herself. She had no other purpose but to complete and destroy the jewel, and she if she died in the process, it made no difference to her. As long as the past and the future were safe, she had no problem. But what would go in vain, was her love. Oh, she still had it, buried deep inside and to never show, but to know her love would never know of her noble deed stung a bit. But as long as he was alive in the end.  
  
Kagome took a second to notice Kikyou's presence. It was still its pale white, the different auras clear to her. But something puzzled her. If Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou, where was the love? Where was his fierce protectiveness of her that she had seen so many times before? Where had it gone? It was like instead of growing closer, they had distanced themselves. And from what Sango told her, Inuyasha's was grieving. For what she didn't want to think of. It only hurt. But it was a puzzlement. But a few joys had come of her return. She learns that Kouga finally moved on to greener pastures, a greater woman. Sango and Miroku had grown closer together in what was shared pain. However, she was sure that Miroku had taken notice of Sango's chirper mood all of a sudden. And to her relief, he didn't ask. It pained her though to see Shippou so cold, so lifeless even though he moved. And she had done whatever she could to help, even by re-bonding with him as another. But the pain was still there within him, and she knew that it wouldn't go unless she came back. He only needed to hold on a bit longer.  
  
So enough with the thoughtful speeches, and lets get to it. They traveled, our motley crew, in strained silence. Tensions were high among the members, as was expected. Inuyasha didn't like Sesshomaru's company no more than Sesshomaru like his, but he put up with it. Despite what he boasted, Inuyasha knew that this battle would be hard, and they needed the help they could get. And he was sure Sesshomaru knew this as well.  
  
But what surprised him the most, was when a small girl of no more than twelve had joined with Sesshomaru. She was cute no doubt, an energetic child with light kimono for traveling and long dark brown hair. She introduced herself as Rin, and Jaken as "the grumbly old toad" behind her. After that, the Blind Miko had taken an instant liking to her, as well as Shippou. He supposed Shippou needed the companionship, so he not said a word of it. Besides, Sesshomaru would have ripped him to pieces if he had, and he really didn't need that now. Miroku didn't mind, and Sango had endeared the child, teaching little defense moves as they went on their way. His brother had paid no mind to it.  
  
The road they were on was a long one, but each knew the destination it led them. All had waited for this moment, and the anticipation didn't disappoint. Each were strung tight, and any noise along the path didn't go unnoticed. Even Rin had grown nervous, for she was now quiet and obedient, jumping to do what she was told. Which made Jaken really happy, but the females never let it get too far, which amused Sesshomaru mildly. Jaken had been beat up more in the few days than his whole servitude with Sesshomaru.  
  
Moving on, our tense group was well aware of the ominous aura that increased with each foot. To Sesshomaru it annoying as much as it maddening, but he remained unruffled. Kirara and Shippou were the most expressive of their discomfort, and each had to be reassured by Rin and Sango. Kouga was often calmed by Ayame, even though she herself felt like a nervous bitch in heat surrounded by uncounted males. They both had to draw from each other what neither thought they could give. Miroku was reacting the best he could, but he and Sango often draw short of breath when control weakened. But of the group, Inuyasha and the miko, not Kikyo, though she remained passive of the whole thing, were the ones ready to go. If they stopped, Kagome was bouncing on her heels to sustain a calm mood. Inuyasha's ears swing like crazy, and his eyes often dilated on instinct. But it was when it grew unbearable for a large amount of the party, were they forced to finally stop a small distance from the aura they knew.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am concerned for the welfare of Sango and myself, not to mention Shippou, Kirara, and soon enough Rin. I think we should stop." Miroku suggested, and stopped where he was. Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh (humans were so weak), and Kikyou passive as always. Sango shook her head, and Inuyasha glared.  
  
"We don't have time for this monk."  
  
"And you don't seem to understand," Miroku toned levelly, "we're not like you. We don't have your sustaining mix of blood. Though myself and Sango are strong, Shippou and Rin are nothing but children and Kirara needs rest for the fight."  
  
Inuyasha growled and tried to hold his temper. The air was really getting to him. "Look, we have to go on. Can't you see, Naraku is just waiting for us to come and we shouldn't disappoint him, should we?"  
  
"That's beside the point—"  
  
"I don't give a flying—"  
  
"Enough!" Kagome's voice was heard loud and clear, and had heads swiveling. It even had Sesshomaru's brow rising. She gave Inuyasha a level notch of her head and went to stand among the group.  
  
"Listen, I understand you're tired, hell I'm tired, and I really want to go on. But I'm not leaving anyone behind, so if you stop, I stop. From my standpoint, I think everyone needs rest. We're all jumpy and tense, and very ready for this battle. Or so we think. Some may not need it, but most of us do need the rest. We'll stop here for the night, and at the break of day, we'll be ready."  
  
She gave everyone a determined stance, "we'll be ready for him and by the gods, I'll die trying to kill him. And if we succeed, we're all the wiser. But he's just one obstacle. The next will be the Shikon jewel, but when or if we get to that, we'll think of something. Just...sit, rest, prepare. Kami knows we probably need it."  
  
Inuyasha went to challenge her, but the way she stood, and the way she turned her head to him made him think twice. Right now, not even Sesshomaru wanted to test this girl's temper. He had a feeling she'd snap if he did. So he went, and sat in a respective corner of the small clearing next to the road, resting his form against a tree. Rin smiled and went to sit with him, even if it was quiet. The wolf mates sat in another, Kouga supporting Ayame's wavering form down. With one last glare to Inuyasha, Miroku went to get wood for a fire. Sango plopped right down where she was, resting Shippou in her lap and her weapon in front of her. The miko was right. Despite what they thought, they needed rest.  
  
Inuyasha looked to each as they sat, a bit shocked that the miko had such authority in such short time. Even Sesshomaru had not questioned her. The miko herself went to slide down an old thick oak and sit by its roots. Kikyou sat clear of her, the other day still fresh in her mind, and sat across the clearing, still fingering her missing lock of hair. That had been a huge shock not only to her, but Inuyasha. Well to all of them. But everything remained tense. He had a feeling it would be so till this was over.  
  
And much to his own surprise, he took a seat beside that threatening, self assured miko. Not only to his, but her surprise as well. Though she never showed it.  
  
He turned to her, "what are you doing here?"  
  
She quirked a brow, barely seen behind her blindfold, but she kept her face forward. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
He stared ahead again, folding Tetsusagia to a comfortable fit in his lap. "Well, I mean exactly that. What are you doing here? What purpose do you have hunting Naraku and completing the jewel?"  
  
She sighed. "Well, one's obvious. I want to destroy the jewel. It's caused too much pain."  
  
"What pain did it bring you?"  
  
"What's with the questions?"  
  
He shrugged, relaxing on the trunk, "I don't know, just doing what you said, resting. But it's been nagging me lately. How did you ever start your quest?"  
  
She stayed silent for a second and her voice was low when spoken, "it caused me pain, because it was more important to someone I knew than I was. They left me for it, and now...I see it as a payback of sorts. But it's not only that, but for you guys as well. Your stories are of great pain, and no one object should cause any of that."  
  
Though silent, curiosity got the better of the hanyou, "who? Who did that to you?"  
  
She swallowed the rising lump. _You did, Inuyasha, but I can't tell you that_. "Some one close. Someone...I loved."  
  
"Oh..." he could sympathize, oh yes he could. For was it not the jewel that had caused this whole thing with Kikyou? Was it not the thing that brought Kagome to him, only forcing him to push her away? Oh, he could sympathize.  
  
"What about Naraku? How do you know of him?"  
  
She smirked, "besides your stories, you could say I met him. He wanted to fool me, and make me work with him. But I metaphorically, slapped him across his pride by refusing him. And I just don't like him, he wasn't the type you could trust as a partner. Is that reason enough?"  
  
He shrugged again, "whatever works for you."  
  
They relapsed into silence, Inuyasha having gained a new respect for the miko. Something he had given only once before. And he was uncomfortable about it too. She reminded him too much of Kagome, and it was getting to him. Those dreams he had were coming back, haunting whatever sleep he could get. But he thought of what she would think, him being depressed and saddened by her absence. His lips tugged. She'd probably tell him she was always there for him, and to get his lazy butt up. No one likes a quitter, and she's never let him quit unless he was going to die. That was the one thing she feared for him. And gods if he didn't miss her. So he took the few seconds to just zoom through his mind, letting his sadness be known and his longing. He missed her bright smile, and her deep eyes, her encouraging attitude, and her caring nature. Her determination matched his own, and so did her temper, though she normally won. He missed how her wit was sharp, and how her raven locks danced in the sun. And the soft looks she only gave him. Pain throbbed in his chest and he swallowed his pride. He would return to her, one way of another.  
  
Kagome wanted to gasp. His aura...it was so sad, so unbearably forlorn. She wanted to glance at him, but was prevented. What was he thinking about? What could get him this way? And why did he give a sense of longing? But it changed to determination.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Why are you—"  
  
"I won't let you," he said lowly, his voice ringing strong. It had her insides trembling, and her breath cut short. What was he saying? Why was he directing himself to her that way? The others noticed the change as well, and raised heads. It was fast approaching dark, and this was an unusual tension for Inuyasha.  
  
The miko slowly stood, keeping her senses on the hanyou. "Won't let me what?"  
  
He stood too, and laid his burning bold eyes on her, and she wanted to shake from the intensity. "I won't let you fight. Hell, I'd make Miroku and the others stay, but they have rights to this fight. You've only known for a short time, and I won't let Naraku take another innocent life."  
  
She shook her head, her temper warming, "you can't stop me. I can fight—"  
  
"But it's not your place!" Inuyasha barked, making all but Sesshomaru jump. "This is our fight, and I won't drag you in."  
  
She set her jaw, her anger not as hot as she would like. "You're not dragging me in. I want to fight, I have that right."  
  
"Not to this one."  
  
She shook her head again, and of all things, let out a laugh. Sango became unsteady, eyes darting, and the wolves tensed. But she snapped coldly. "I have a right as you do! I have more of a right than any of you! This is my quest, and I will finish it!"  
  
Inuyasha was slightly taken aback. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Instead of answering right away, she drew her sword and slid it across her left palm. The red liquid oozed and slowly dripped from her fingertips. His eyes widened. She smiled crookedly at him. The blindfold absorbed her tears. "I think...it's about time you understood. I've been on this quest since the beginning, and I will finish it. I know a lot more you than you think and you know more about me than you think."  
  
He watched a drop fall from her hand. "Don't you find it strange Inuyasha? I just come out of nowhere, and taken down demons like nothing? No, something couldn't have been right. I have no name, I'm claiming blind, and I have miko powers that stronger than any. And I came out of nowhere. And is not strange that I found shards before you, _sensed_ them before you. And how I instantly chummed with Kouga, and the rest of your group. Is not _strange_ one bit?"  
  
She was telling him something, but he refused to think it. It wasn't so. He took a step towards her, then another fast one. "Okay calm down—"  
  
"I will not calm down. Its time you knew I think, since I may not make past the next morning. I have so wanted to do this since I got back."  
  
_Got back._  
  
"Would you just be calm and –"  
  
She smiled. "Calmness was never my skill with you. Here goes...sit."  
  
And he said hello to his old friend dirt. And like tradition called for, he cursed a blue streak, but stopped in mid-sentence, a cold making its way to his gut. But that was the first of the shocks. What came next confirmed his fear. He knew it, he knew that scent..._it was her blood. Kagome's blood._ Using strength unknown to him, he struggled with the subduing spell until he could look up. But frantic eyes met...nothing. She was gone. And all that was left was her blindfold, lying in the small puddle of blood she made.  
  
The others remained frozen in shock as Inuyasha stood from the spell, and with shaky fingers, picked up the blindfold. He brought it his nose. He could smell her tears. His head whipped in every direction, in every wind, but there was nothing left of her. She was gone, again. And the pain was unbearable.  
  
He screamed his frustration to the night, the sound making it to ears that ringed with it, and the person who longed to return it.  
  
**:::::::::::::::::: you likey? No? yes? Motza balls? This is it people, one more step to the end. And you know what? I miscalculated. There's not two, but actually three left after this. Sorry, so it's a bit longer than I thought. But...no, I'll make you wait and see. No more clues, no more hints. The only thing down here will be SO's from now on. Well, until my LAST CHAPTER. Hold on to your seats.  
  
SO's:  
  
Jammies2000: oh don't bother. I really don't care. I like opinions! And I'm sorry to say, I forgot to include toutousai in this! I had something planned, but then it came out like this. But I'm not changing it. as in the famous words of Eric Cartman: "screw you guys! I'm going home."  
  
Kitaru-inu-lova: don't worry they'll be tense and packed, so you wont be disappointed. Hope your brain felt better, my back is killing me.  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: I don't sleep anyways. I'm a night owl, and since this stupid site is a jack off, I'm up extra late!  
  
Swimchick1416: only I know!!! Muwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Cubanblood: ha...ha-ha...your kidding right? Do you really think kikyou would give him any? Do you think he'd want it? two words...clay...pot...  
  
Pattycake: you flatter me, and flattery is much appreciated. You are in my good graces. Now, since you were so nice, I'll give in to your one question. Yes. No more details, that's it.  
  
Bubblebean022; I guess your right, but what will really happen? I cant wait till the actual ending is written, if there will ever be one.  
  
Essis: why thank you  
  
Eternal serena: don't die on me now, or you'll never know...I know, bad joke.  
  
Lady-of-the-darkness: don't worry, ive had those moments. As for a sequel...I'm not too sure I can do one. Give me time to think of something.  
  
Kristina: multi-story fans...I feel so happy.  
  
Nagumi strife: that's a relief, I don't think I can die anymore. Both god and satan are getting tired of me.  
  
IY-luver789: I'm sorry, but my brian is tired, and new ideas are forming. But don't worry, I will not neglect to make this really good!  
  
PeachesDani: um excuse me!!! He happens to be MINE. Your not the one calling him sesshomaru-sama every night now are you?...yes, I have issues. No need to remind me.  
  
LadyAkina: how bout now? Or should I try next time? Oh no wait, she just did...am I entertaining you yet? **


	15. Let You Down

> CHAPTER 15: LET YOU DOWN  
  
Inuyasha bit down on the cry as it slowly was becoming a sob. He wouldn't cry, show no tears. But damn if he didn't want to. His fist was so tight on the black strip of cloth, his claws had cut into his palm and his blood was mixing with hers. No one dared to say a word to him.  
  
He gritted his teeth against the unfamiliar heat behind his eyes, and he growled darkly. He couldn't believe, he almost refused to believe it. She had been here this whole time, by his side, right under his nose. And yet there had been no scent, no clue as to her real being. She had hid from him, hid herself against him. And all this time, she had taunted him by fighting him, gloating her shards in his face. But the point being, she was here. He shook his head in denial, not exactly wanting to feel the surge of warmth that flooded his veins at her scent, but not refusing it either. It had been a while since he felt alive again. But here and now...he just didn't get it. She had hid herself, from him. Why? Why would she? Had it not been her oath to stay by his side? But how could she, when he had betrayed in a way he never wanted to.  
  
_"This is my quest, and I will finish it!"  
_  
What had she meant by it? What was she saying? But he pushed it aside, the pain in his heart real. She had hid herself from him. His senses slowly came back. He would find her, look for her, in any way how. He didn't care if she ranted or yelled, or sat him to his grave. He'd find her by the gods, and make her...wait, what was that? He sniffed lightly. He smelled wolf, but there was something about it. Nervous? Hesitant? Secretive? He growled all the more and whirled to face Kouga and Ayame, making the female jump in her nervous state.  
  
"You knew..." Inuyasha snarled, and flexed his claws, "you knew and never said anything."  
  
Kouga glared him down, but kept Ayame safe behind him. He knew if Inuyasha was provoked, things could turn out bad. "Yes we knew. But she had us swear never to tell a soul, especially not you."  
  
"What?!" he snarled, and made ready to attack.  
  
"He's right Inuyasha, she didn't want you to know," Sango interrupted, surprising Miroku next her, and made Inuyasha whirl towards her, "she wouldn't even me let tell Miroku or Shippou."  
  
"And you think that makes it alright!" Inuyasha yelled in her face, but she refused to back down. "How dare you even keep this from me! You know...YOU KNOW!"  
  
"I only did what she asked of me."  
  
Inuyasha backed and shook his head vigorously. He was set against showing the tears that glazed his eyes. How could she? Didn't she know what she meant to him? He'd find her, find and plead for his life. He just didn't want it to end this way. Faster than anyone knew, Inuyasha was gone and streaking through the forest, trying desperately to find her. To find Kagome.
> 
> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> He never did find her, which made him infuriated. He had to find her, he NEEDED to find her. But she was gone, like the wind. But that didn't mean he returned to his group, no he stayed away. While Sango tried to reassure Miroku and Shippou that she did trust them, Inuyasha was in some tree, some where, not even caring where. He breathed heavily, emotions to strong for him to deny. He never thought it was this bad, to be in pain. But he finally knew what it felt like, to be heart broken, truly so. What it like to be Kagome. Gods what had he done?! How could he? How could he have been so...so ruthless? How? It wasn't like him, especially with Kagome. She needed kind strength, reassuring attitude, and some one to be there. And he gave none of those things. He guessed he deserved this. To have her come back and do this to him. To become strong, better, and beat him at his own game. And by the heavens how he hated it, accepted it nonetheless.  
  
Inuyasha's head whirled in a random direction, a scent so hated that it had his lips snarling on reflex. It wasn't quiet dawn, and yet he had decided to show his face. Perfect. And this, this was for Kagome. He became nothing but a blur as she ran through the forest, trees breaking in his wake if they were in his way. He wanted no shit this time, no games. For this time, it was real. Naraku can't play nay of his games, Inuyasha wouldn't let him, but who said his death would be quick?  
  
And what he came upon, made him retake that vow over again. He couldn't really tell right now if it was a puppet or the real thing, but as always, it was ugly and had really big brown tentacles. Demons and oni's of all kinds backed him up, flying, screaming, snarling at the group. And they were ready, all of them. Sango on her armor, weapon at the ready, Miroku with a few scrolls in hand, Sesshomaru with his cool demeanor, the wolves standing proud and tall, and Kikyou standing to defend the child and Shippou. And all had their eyes had on the figure who wore his famous white baboon pelt, with brown tentacles waving from his back, and his demon army.  
  
Naraku chuckled lowly, making them tense. "You seem one member short. Where is the fearless masked miko?"  
  
"Shut your mouth Naraku!" Inuyasha fumed, wiping out Tetsusagia, "she's not here, sorry to disappoint you. Guess you're all mine."  
  
"Wait where's Kagura?" Sango hissed and looked around. Naraku gave a low chuckle.  
  
"She's right here, taijiya, ready and willing to fight," Naraku laid a hand in his chest. They gasped.  
  
"He re-absorbed her!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"I guess he realized she was the only with a soul. And sorry, Inuyasha, but this bastard is mine."  
  
Inuyasha literally jumped, which surprised Naraku. Well, the whole group who wanted to face him seemed a bit shocked too. They all turned, Inuyasha a bit slower than the others, and he let his composure full for a second. For there was Kagome, standing stiffly with her sword held loosely in one hand. Her eyes burned like coals, and she swayed as if drunk. But she kept her hot eyes on Naraku, hoping to kill him with but a glare. She could have if possible.  
  
"Hmmm...the young Kagome, it seems as if you were missing for sometime. Since when did you come back?" Naraku sneered.  
  
She sneered in return, "Oh poor Naraku, left out of the loop. I've been here, all this time. Do you not recognize my blade?"  
  
He spared a glance at it, "why no don't, would you like to enlighten me?"  
  
She laughed right in his face, "You are such a fool! It was the same one that effused you!"  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes, thinking. The girl looked mad, and was brave beyond what he knew of her. But refused him? Since when has he seen her? The only person he offered his supposed 'alliance' to was...  
  
"Oh so I see. You are the Blind Miko. How very clever of you, hiding yourself like a coward behind a name, and from your friends. Not very friendly Kagome." He wagged his finger at her like she was a naughty child. It made her boil.  
  
"What would you know of friendship?" she spat, "I did what was best for me, and to protect them from the pain I have! But guess what? The lucky you gets to feel that pain. Prepare for your death Naraku, it will only be too sweet."  
  
He smirked, and gained the attention of all, "you might have skill Kagome, but do you have grace? Try if you will, but it won't be easy. Not when I have the full Shikon no Tama."  
  
"What are you—"she stopped, and slapped a hand to her neck. The vial was tugging against her shirt, wanting to be free. A scream of pain came to their ears, and everyone turned to see Kouga grasping his bloodied knees. They saw the quick streak of purple, and Kikyou gasped as hers were taken as well. The vial snapped, and Kagome wasn't quick enough to stop it from flying to Naraku, where on his open palm, glowed a dark chipped Shikon no Tama, which was suddenly being put back together as the pieces came back to the original.  
  
"He's calling them to him..." Sango breathed, and Kagome tensed her fist. They heard a little click, and the COMPLETED, WHOLE Shikon no tama gave flash before being shown glowing a dark deep violet. Naraku grinned as it pulsed in his hand. And then that hand sudden sunk the jewel in it, bringing it up his arm to his chest.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed and launched herself at him. Naraku grinned, and released his demon army. The others jumped to action, bringing down demons as fast as they could. Ayame stayed by a lamed Kouga, who still fought as best he could. Inuyasha released the wind scar once before Naraku took action on that and using his newly acquired powers, confused the winds. Thank to Kagura. Inuyasha growled and slashed at any demon that came near. Sesshomaru was actually having difficulty. Naraku had concentrated on him, sending him demons so thick that Toukijin couldn't cut all the way through. The demon lord snarled in frustration. Kikyou remained behind, firing arrows in protection of Rin and Shippou, and setting up barriers when they came too fast. The taijiya and Houshi were cooping, but were getting tired.  
  
"Naraku you son of a bitch! Fight me you coward!" Inuyasha yelled, but gasped when a black blur ran past him. "Kagome!"  
  
She didn't listen. She didn't hear. Nothing was real to her. But him. And she ran to him, as fast as she could, sword drawn. She was going to kill him. He was going to die. If it was the last she did, it would be to save her friends. That damn jewel already caused too much pain, she wasn't going to let Naraku keep his dirty paws on it. If it was the last thing she did...  
  
He felt the power coursing through him, and he laughed at it. He never felt this godly, and he already loved the feeling. As he watched the measly beings fight for their lives, demons seeming to manifest from the air, he grinned. His red eyes darted to the side, and saw the flash of silver.  
  
"DIE YOU BASTARD AND ROT IN HELL!" Kagome cried, and brought her sword down fiercely...  
  
**:::::::::::::::OMG!!! DID I JUST DO THAT!!! YES, YES I DID! STAYED TUNED MY FRIENDS, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS!!  
  
SO's:  
  
Jammies2000: gasp! What will happen?  
  
IY-luver-789: I know, I liked writing that. Stay with me now...only I know what will happen.  
  
Swimchick1416: itolf you, no more clues. Find out.  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: are they still now!?  
  
Cubanblood: ...don't ever utter those words again in my presence again...inuyasha and kikyou...shudder.  
  
Mish-serenity: just one more reaction to add to my collection!  
  
Kitura-inu-lova: who cares? It kewl. Don't hate me...I know you're gonna hate me.  
  
Nagumi strife: that's what I said and got grounded but wth? Who cares...No please, anything but that...  
  
Essis: why thank you, and hate me all you like right now. I know you will.  
  
Taeniaea: come back and find out!!!  
  
Lady-of-the-darkness: I'm heart broken!!! You're so cruel! Hehe. **


	16. Sacrifice

> _(omg, here it is, the second half you've all been waiting for...)  
_  
CHAPTER 16: SACRIFICE  
  
...and was jerked to a stop, her swing completed, her breath caught. Eyes wide, she looked disbelievingly down upon her enemy. Yes, she had got him; her sword was buried half way in his chest, the flesh sizzling from her power. She had expected that. But not the cold grin on his face, as if it but a scratch.  
  
Or the mind numbing pain that seared through her middle.  
  
Kagome tasted bile, her breath gasping in a desperate way, as she slowly looked down to see the cause of this pain. Her hands shook, and she let go of her sword to grasp that brown tentacle that now protruded through her torso, just under her ribs, and out her back. She brought a hand up and found it bloody. With her blood. Not his, not a demon's, but hers. And it slowly trickled between her fingers, staining her pale hands a sickly red.  
  
Her jaw clenched and unclenched, feeling as if to choke and utter something, but nothing came out but gasps for breath. Trembling, Kagome looked to Naraku once more. He only smirked at her, and she hissed when a burning started to spread form the mortal wound. She smelled the rotting scent of decay, and knew he was poisoning her with miasma. And everything seemed to slow down.  
  
Her eyes went one way, and spotted her human friends, fighting back to back to ward off demon from each other. Sango was swinging with all her might, a battle snarled on her lips. Her head bled somewhat, and it seemed she favored her ribs. But she was fighting like a mad woman. Just like Sango would always do. She admired the woman, her courage, her strength, and her heart. Even as it bled to know that her little brother was controlled by the most hated being, turning him against her. But she was kind, and caring, and short tempered when it came to Miroku, but the blushes couldn't hide anything.  
  
And then there was Miroku, a man who had lived pain all his life. Even at his first breath, he knew pain as his mother died giving him life, and then his father trying to fight to keep that life for him. Raised to be a Houshi, he searched all his life for Naraku and for a woman to bear his children, even if to carry the curse. Though his methods were perverted, his was good at heart, and pained when he saw a female in pain But most of all, she knew he wanted to love. If they made it out, she prayed that he would.  
  
She turned her head and saw the mates, Kouga and Ayame. They were perfect for each other. Ayame had her love, and Kouga had someone to love and comfort him. The death of his pack had been hard, she knew, and today, he was still getting revenge as he ripped apart demons the best he could. She was glad he was happy, even if he had missed her, for his life was all that mattered now. His life, with Ayame.  
  
Her eyes searching, she spotted Sesshomaru. She didn't know, didn't plan to, but being challenged by a pathetic demon and then insulted when the little girl had been taken was enough to make her mad as well. Though he hated his brother, he had set aside his pride and asked for a truce and his help. And that was a true lord if she ever seen one. So this too was his fight.  
  
Slowly moving, she saw what had given her a soul. Kikyou. She couldn't say she hated the woman now, for she was protecting the children, who could not even do it on their own. Her cold façade covered something, and Kagome hoped it was the remainder of her heart. She wanted to hate her, she had stolen what was dearest but as Kagome watched as she fought, she had to respect her. She had gone through the most pain to a level. She had once been protector of the jewel, and carried its burden, never to live a normal life. She had seen a chance in a hanyou as desperate as her for warmth, and she acted on it. Though she probably never intended to hurt him, Kikyou had needed to love, to have a heart, and share it with someone. And that had been torn from her by an envious mind, tricking her to think the only one she could care for, had betrayed her. Much like her self. And mostly, this was her fight.  
  
Kagome lastly looked to the one she most desperately wanted in her life, but couldn't have. Inuyasha. She saw as he reared back and slashed demons to pieces, like so many times before. But even now, he looked brave, strong, and had the spirit to fight anything. Tears welled as his swung around, and got another, his face contorted I anger, one of his best traits. But she also knew him as kindhearted, and courageous, and panicking at her tears. He hated her tears, cause it made him care. And it only made her smile. He was arrogant, tough, childish at times, egotistical, loud mouthed, fast, strong, smart at times, and the hanyou she fell in love with. His heart had been broken by her predecessor, and she came to fix it. But she never expected him to steal hers in return. It was much too bad that love could never be. He, above all else, deserved to be here, fighting for what was right.  
  
And he turned in their direction now, eyes hot, then wide as he saw them. As he saw Kagome, the girl who had grown so close to him, being hung in the air by a tentacle, by her mid section. She saw him pale to a deadly white, and how his jaw hung open, and how his eyes glazed over. A warm feeling spread through her, and she turned t looked at Naraku once more, the poison making itself known once more. That was all she needed, to know he cared.  
  
She looked deep into Naraku's eyes, his menacing, spiteful gaze, and saw an evil so great, that it made her shudder. But not for long, she vowed it. And of all things, she grinned. He saw, and his brows crossed in confusion. Ignoring any pain whatsoever, Kagome snatched her sword and pulled it free. Naraku's flesh immediately started to heal, and he laughed at her stupidity. But he didn't see it, she did. Shocking him, Kagome's hand struck out, and was shoved right into his healing flesh, and it sealed over her wrist. She felt the stinging, the burning of her flesh in his miasma, but she didn't care, she had what she wanted. For in her hand, was the Shikon no tama.  
  
Naraku looked at her dubiously, "do you jest? Do you really think you'll win? I've run you through, and your friends will die soon."  
  
She snorted, her body trembling as it grew weak, and a spurt of blood came form her mouth. Naraku saw as she gave him a red toothy grin.  
  
"Not...t-this time..." she choked out, and tightened her grasp on the jewel. She felt the heat of it in her palm, and the glow as it purified. He gasped in pain, and stared down at his starting to boiling chest.  
  
This was for everyone.  
  
For Sango, Miroku, Shippou, who she was going to desperately miss, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, Kirara, Keade, her brother, her mother, her grandfather, her sensei, and her future. His words came back now.  
  
_There's only one today, and we can't go back and fix it.  
_  
Oh how true that was. This was it, this was the end, by everything that was in her. This was the end of Naraku. And this, was for Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome cried out, and pumped her miko powers to the jewel, making Naraku howl in pain. She hissed as it too affected her. But her pain wasn't important, theirs was. Everyone's.  
  
_Just make their pain...  
_  
As silent as the air around her, a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
_...go away.  
_  
Silence. Time seemed to freeze, the air going still, and the world taking on a hush. Blood was caught in mid air, demon parts being thrown everywhere. Kikyou's arrow paused as it headed towards a charging demon. Sango was caught surprised as she fell, Miroku catching her wrist. Rin comforted Shippou, holding him tight. Kouga linked hands with Ayame, pulling her away from a demon behind her. Inuyasha, was seen reaching a hand out, his face torn, clothes bloodied and his state battered. Reaching a hand out to her.  
  
And Kagome...she smiled a small happy smile.  
  
Then, it seemed as if shockwaves went out, too fast to be seen or heard, but felt by all. Purple light shined then enveloped the land, cooling hot bodies, and healing wounds. Pins crawled along their skin, stitching skin and aligning bones. And the same light, enveloped Naraku. His skin slowly turned black, burning with an internal fire, his face warped with pain. It then burned holes that became large and all over, burning away flesh, then bone. But not before a woman with short black hair was expelled from his body, her soul the only thing saving her. And then, he was ashes in the wind.  
  
Then they heard it, a high pitched sound, ringing in their ears like an annoyance. But it soon expanded, and deepened, gaining in volume, and it was no longer a ringing, but a scream. Some one was screaming, screaming for all they were worth. It couldn't be identified, there neither pain, joy, sadness or anything in it. It was just a scream. Kagome's scream.  
  
That same purple light came back now, slowly retreating to the source, sinking and dimming, letting time take its course. And the scream went with it. Soon, they found they could move, breath again, and looked around in wonder as the demons had disappeared, purified by the jewel. Sango whirled, and found her wounds healed.  
  
"By the gods..." she breathed and looked to Miroku, he was staring at his hand, an emotion there that couldn't be identified. "Miroku?"  
  
He looked up slowly, a tear slipping past him, ad he held up his hand. His perfectly normal, whole, hand. "It's gone..."  
  
Sango gasped, but jumped when the bushes beside her rustled. She sobbed when out form the woods, came Kohaku, dazed and confused, looking around dumbfounded. Till his eyes laid on her, and he starting crying. She ran up and held him, clutching him to her chest like he would evaporate.  
  
"An-nue..."  
  
"Ssh, it's okay Kohaku, its over, it's finally over."  
  
"Kagome!" they heard Inuyasha yell out, and whirled their heads there. Only to freeze, a cold feeling spreading through them.  
  
Ping!  
  
The now useless, empty, lightless shikon no tama, fell to the ground, rolling away like a normal stone. Its once light purple depths was shadowed and dulled, its power gone. A few drops on red fell on it, sliding down the surface in bright red streaks. Looking up, Kagome's hand was there, covered in blood, dripping lightly on the jewel. And she stared at it, eyes teary and flooding, a small smile tugging her lips. But to the others, they only saw her standing where Naraku once was, a gaping hole in her stomach.  
  
She turned to them weakly, her head slowly coming their way. And she gave them that small smile, a trickle of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"He's gone...it's over..."  
  
And she fell to her knees, her hand coming up to cup the hole in her, before falling to her face in the dirt.  
  
**"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::Hmmmm...maybe I should just leave it here...let you wonder...write my will...  
  
aw, what the heck? Two more coming up!!!!  
  
SO's:  
  
shikonAngel19: no, cause i do that too.  
  
Scarlet angel: ohhhhhh sorry, did I do that? Well, we'll see what happens.  
  
Cubanblood: that's okay, but not too often, I like to stick to my fav's.  
  
Kitura-inu-lova: hate me now? Oh I know you do. Im psychic, and right now, im feeling if I don't update soon, you people are gonna kill me. Am I right?  
  
Jammie2000: should I run for my life? Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Take a laptop with me and come out when its safe. Thank you come again!  
  
Pattycake: yes I know, but how will I get people to review? And why thank you, I didn't know you thought so kindly of me! (can you hear the sarcasm?)  
  
Nagumi strife: and now I have ten seconds to run for the hills. Cause I have this feeling that your hell had reopened.  
  
Essis: how much do you hate me? Oh no need to demonstrate, I was only asking!  
  
PeachesDani: how many times do I have to tell people. He's mine and that's final! Don't make me go dragon on you!  
  
Swimchick1416: ohhh no, I decided no. well...maybe...  
  
Lady-of-the-darkness: I bet your not dancing now. ::gulp::  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: what? Is it bad? Don't tell me a bad writer! God now I need to hang myself!  
  
Mish-serenity: cause the next chapter is hers! Stay tuned my dedicated fans! **


	17. Is It Over?

> CHAPTER 17: IS IT OVER?  
  
_And she fell to her knees, her hand coming up to cup the hole in her, before falling to her face in the dirt.  
_  
**"KAGOME!!!!"  
**  
Inuyasha raced to her side, skidding to a stop as he tripped before reaching her in his frantic state. His hands shook horribly, but he didn't care. Just the sight of so much blood, her blood, sickened him. He quickly but gently grabbed her and turned her over. She groaned in protest, and blood poured from her mouth as she opened it to breathe. He was shaking he knew, and he knew she needed help, but he didn't know what to do. It seemed as if everything had evaporated, and the world centered on her. She trembled against his hands, and he could feel the cold creeping up on her. Choking back on his sobs, Inuyasha whipped off his haroi, folded it, and compressed it to her wound, making her cry out in agony.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you...gods, please, please, Kagome..." he whispered and pressed harder, hoping to everything that the bleeding would stop. But he knew it wouldn't. She stared p at him with those big beautiful brown eyes, glazed with pain, but shined at him. It only hitched his breath to see her this way. She reached up a bloody hand, and rubbed his cheek lightly.  
  
"Inuyasha..." he could barely hear her voice, and he panicked when she choked for breath.  
  
"No, don't talk, it'll only make it worse. Please, just hold still..." warm blood was leaking between his fingers, his haroi soaked through. She smiled nonetheless at him. The smile she always gave him.  
  
"Inu...yasha...I'm-ugh...I'm dying..."  
  
He shook his head vehemently, praying to every god that she would shut up and let him help her. "No, don't say that, you're not dying...shut up, Kagome, just be quiet, you're NOT going to die..."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"BE QUIET! Don't talk, we'll get you to Keade's, she'll heal you, you'll live...please, I need you to live..."  
  
She lightly placed a hand on his hands covering her torso, and her other stroked his cheek, bringing his attention to her face, where she captured him with her eyes. They were so warm, so alive, so full of...love. Tears made their way quietly down her face, and it took everything in her to keep smiling. She was dying, she knew, she could feel the cold coming. She shook her head slowly at him. He gritted his teeth and hung his head, fighting back so hard on the tears.  
  
"You're not going to die...the wish, the jewel...why didn't it-"  
  
"That...wasn't my wish...my wish, was...for all of you...to live...without pain. I did...it for you..."  
  
He gulped the lump in his throat, and took deep breaths, "stupid girl...stupid wench."  
  
She tried a laugh, and ended sounding like choking, "don't...call me that...dog boy."  
  
They heard sobbing, and Inuyasha knew it was Sango weeping for her, Kagome, and he smelled the tears of a few others. He grabbed the hand on his cheek and squeezed hard, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"please, Kagome, I'm sorry, sorry for everything that I've done to you, for all the times I've hurt you, for all the fights the names, everything! Just please...just, you can't die...we need you...I need you..."  
  
Her smile failed as a wave of pain swept her, making her groan and cry more, and he saw as blood just poured from beneath her. She looked back to him, holding on for so much longer.  
  
"Inuyasha...some-something...to tell...you..." her breath was shallowing, making her pant, and he pressed harder on her wound.  
  
"No just stay silent, we're going to Keade's-"  
  
"I'm...n-not...going...make it...in-Inuyasha...I ...I ..."  
  
"What? You what Kagome?" his voice was raw, and he wanted desperately to just hear her voice for a little longer, keep her alive a little longer.  
  
"I ...I...love you...I love you...Inuyasha..."  
  
He hung his head again, the pain in his chest oh so clear, as his heart flew at he words. But it came crashing down when he knew she really was not going to make it. His lips trembled the tears so close to escaping.  
  
"I ...w-wan-ted...t...tell...you earlier...b-but..."  
  
"Ssh, its okay, gods please..."  
  
"Please...s-s-say some-thing...just-just...tell me..." he placed a finger to her bluing lips, and stared so intensely at her.  
  
"You should know already Kagome...it would be impossible for me to give my heart to any other...but you"  
  
She managed a smile, and her happiness spilled with her tears. He had said it, in his own words, what she had finally heard what she had longed to for years. He loved her, she had no doubt to it, and the easiness it gave her numbed some of the pain. She turned her head weakly, and saw the same people she had done this for, already mourning her. She turned back, and kept her eyes there.  
  
"Don't...mourn m-me..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Just once...b-before...I g-go...please...just o-one...k-kiss..."  
  
Face broken, Inuyasha nodded and placed hand behind her head. She gave him a weak smile, and he knew it would be her last. He was an inch from her face, his heart breaking smaller with each centimeter.  
  
"Oh gods Kagome..."  
  
"Please..." she begged, tears flowing nonstop.  
  
He closed the distance, pressing lightly their lips together. And he cried. The tears slipping past him, trailing down his cheeks, and he kissed her deeper.  
  
Kagome would have loved to warp her arms around him, but she couldn't feel them anymore. She couldn't feel anything, but his nice, warm soft lips, caressing her own in a loving way. It was the last thing she felt.  
  
Inuyasha tasted her blood in his lips, and he cried harder. He had always wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to love her. And now that he could, it was bittersweet. He felt her body jerk, and she held her breath, the pain seeping from her. And he felt her body go limp, her lips go lax, and she sighed her last breath into him.  
  
Panicking, Inuyasha pressed his mouth harder on hers, as if the kiss itself would bring her back from the darkness she went. But no mattered how hard he kissed her, how hard he held her, or how much he desperately wanted her back, he knew, they all knew, she was gone. Sango broke out weeping, as well as Ayame, who was clasped tightly to Kouga. Miroku grabbed on to Sango, and held her in her hysterics, tears of his own coming. Shippou was bawling in a sniffling Rin's arms. Even Sesshomaru had enough respect for her to sheath his sword and bow his head. But nobody, nobody, could match Inuyasha's pain.  
  
He pulled her back, and her limp form lulled in his arms. Arms quivering, he pulled her close again, stroking her hair as if she was alive or a child. He rocked her body, needing the comfort more, and cried, cried, cried, into her hair. Sobs so painful raked his shoulders, so painful that it has Sango covering her ears to try and escape them. But nobody could, the pain so fresh in their hearts, reeking havoc upon their souls. That they didn't notice the light din glow of light next to Kagome's legs.  
  
It grew in intensity, ad looking closely, you would see it was the jewel, the lifeless dead shikon no tama. But it seemed it had a little magic left. It glowed brighter, and suddenly, started turning to dust, a nonexistent wind making the dust swirl up slowly, rising and falling in the air. Whispering was heard, and Inuyasha brought his head up to see a shapeless cloud of purple dust start to take form. It glittered and sparkled, shifting and changing with each turn. Some spun rapidly, taking the form of a delicate hand. Some more spiraled and a chest could be seen clearly. And finally, with one final spin and flash of light, the dust shaped itself into that of a woman. Her features were clear, and she sat on the ground opposite Inuyasha, this woman made from jewel dust, glowing purple. They only watched amazed.  
  
She opened her eyes, and laid them on Kagome, a sad smile taking her beautiful glittering face. She reached up a misty hand, and stroked the girl's cheek, a whispered light feeling that wasn't felt. And then she looked to Inuyasha, that sad smile fading, her brows crossing in concern.  
  
"Who are you?" he breathed, keeping a tight grasp on Kagome's body.  
  
She smiled again._ I am a priestess. The one who gave her soul for the jewel.  
_  
It was a light voice, but rich and full, expressing a woman of experience and age. And they all heard it, in their heads and very beings. Sango gasped.  
  
"Midoriko..."  
  
His emotions too intense, Inuyasha snarled at the entity. "Why didn't you save her!? Why?!"  
  
She eyes closed sadly, her shoulders rising in what would seem a sigh. When she looked back at him, it would look like she's crying.  
  
_It was never in my power. She made a choice, and now only choice will save her. There's only one who can make it.  
_  
"Who? Tell me!"  
  
The miko raised and her head and turned to look...at Kikyou.  
  
**:::::::::::::::well, I dint get the responses I wanted unfortunately. I wanted you people to yell at me! To hate me! I find it hilarious. But no, I am disappointed. Oh well. On to the next chapter!  
  
So's:  
  
kitura-inu-lova: gasp!!! What have I done!  
  
Jammies2000: hmmmm....not too far off, but not quite right either. Guess you'll just have to wait.  
  
Szmadad: one more...blasted chapter!!  
  
Pattycake: THANK YOU!!!! Oh god I feel special now!  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: you must find out!!! Soon!!  
  
Lady-of-the-darkness: ::sweatdrop:: I feel we have a hopeless case here. Just stop dancing!!!  
  
Essis: yes!!! Hate me for I am evil!! EVIL!!! Muwahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Shikonangel19: im not telling!! You'll have to read.  
  
Mish-serenity: im so bad...damn cliffies...  
  
Kikiusa: yes there will be!!! One more!!! And if I feel like being lazy, then it'll be two!!! **


	18. Completed At Last

CHAPTER 18: COMPLETED AT LAST  
  
As all eyes turned towards her, Kikyou could feel her breath tighten in her chest. All pressure was on her, and she wasn't sure she wanted it. She looked around cautiously, making no eye contact as her reincarnations friends gave her pleading looks. But when she looked up, she felt the old feeling of jealousy and pain. He gazed at her so heart broken, so pathetically, she couldn't help but to feel something for him. His eyes were red rimmed, glazed and flowing with salty tears, and he gasped for breath, the dead miko still tightly held in his arms.  
  
He was crying for her, Kagome, her reincarnation. But she asked herself, had he cried for her? When he had finally learned of her death, had he cried? Had he sat there, and mourned her? She hardened her gaze at him, making his hopeful look wither. He hadn't cried for her, hadn't mourned, so what right did he have to ask of this? To ask of her? It was him she should be pleading with, drag him to hell like she had intended. It was only fair, only right. So why should she help him?  
  
_Miko...  
_  
Kikyou jumped, and whipped around to find the glowing entity of Midoriko standing right next to her. The others seemed surprised as well, a woman made of duct moving so fast. But Midoriko only had eyes for Kikyou, her gazed hot and intense for a cloud of purple.  
  
_Why do you harden yourself? Make yourself a cold woman?  
_  
Kikyou looked around, not to sure if the former miko was really talking to her. But seeing as if everyone was just staring at her, she guessed she really was.  
  
_You hear me and no one else. So answer my question.  
_  
If Kikyou ever felt like a child she did now. But it shamed her, and her cold anger rose to match that of Midoriko. No one spoke to her that way.  
  
"Why should I? You have no right."  
  
_I have every right to ask you, for I am one of your many predecessors. Why is it so hard to choose to save the woman?  
_  
"Because I can," Kikyou snapped, and ignored the intrigued look of their audience. Being so close to the miko was unnerving her, and she didn't like it. But Midoriko never lifted her gaze.  
  
_Is that all? What of when she saved you?  
_  
Kikyou stiffened, hating the reminder. She detested being reminded of that time when she had no choice but to ask for Kagome's help to save her life. Though it really wasn't her life. She feed off the souls of women, and though she was uncomfortable with it, she had to no choice but to do it to stay alive. But that one time had been too close, and had her reevaluating Naraku. His miasma was deadly, and she had been lucky to survive as long as she did, but it wasn't enough. And Kagome had been the only one to save her, pushing the poison out and cleansing her temporary body. And she had given no gratitude towards the maiden either. It was her choice to save Kikyou, and she had done it.  
  
But now, Kikyou questioned her reasoning to that. It had been Kagome's choice. Kagome could have easily left her to die, but she had saved her. Even though she dragged away Inuyasha for private meetings, degraded her skill, undermined her confidence as a miko, Kagome had saved her. Of her own free will.  
  
And now, it was her turn to ask for help, her chance. And she was hesitating.  
  
_You are a miko, so why do not assist the dying? Is it not your duty?  
_  
Kikyou gave the dust miko a glance before going back to pondering. The ancient one was right, it was her duty as a miko to help the sick and dying, no matter what. So why wasn't she? Cause it was her chance to finally have Inuyasha. She looked to him now, and saw as he tucked back a lock of the girl's hair. She didn't want to feel this way, confused and broken. It wasn't what she should feel, but she was. But Inuyasha was hers! By right of his vow!  
  
_He was never yours. That ended the day you killed him, pinning him to the tree.  
_  
"What do you speak of?" Kikyou hissed, and turned her cold gaze to Midoriko. The old miko stiffened at Kikyou's harsh tone.  
  
_You died Kikyou, and that means every connection you had to this earth was broken, and only regained if it too died or you reincarnated. Which you did. He never left this plain of existence, and was there fore, waiting for you to return. And you did, but you had no memories of your life or him.  
_  
Midoriko softened her gaze as Kikyou looked away, her breath slightly deepening.  
  
_You know I speak truth. You came back, because you were meant to be together, your souls. But it was never you he was meant to love. You were lonely, and he too, two desperate people for companionship. But you never trusted him, and that was your downfall. She trusted him, she cared for him, she cried for him, and she loved him. For more than you could have ever given him. And he only just realized it. Give him another chance to.  
_  
Kikyou slowly turned to gaze at Inuyasha, her forgotten heart pained. She watched as he gazed so painfully to the woman he loved, gulping his emotions down. Oh how she had longed to have him look that way at him, even when she was alive. And now, he looked at another that way. But in a way, he still was looking at her, because in his arms was her reincarnation. Her second half. While Kikyou was cold and straightforward, Kagome was lively, and caring, brave and warm. Things that she was never capable of. Things only a man could love.  
  
And maybe this was her second chance as well.  
  
Determined to make things right, like the miko in her was meant to, Kikyou looked to Midoriko. "How?"  
  
Midoriko smiled. _You already know.  
_  
Kikyou nodded, and strode determined to Inuyasha. The others seemed a bit surprised, which she noted with annoyance. Did they think she had no compassion, no sympathy? Well, she'd prove them wrong. Because she was a miko, and woman, with a heart that only need be wakened.  
  
He heard her foot steps, and Inuyasha's head snapped up in surprise. She came up to him, and gave him a nodded, before waving her hand at him. "Move aside if you want her to live."  
  
Inuyasha quickly laid Kagome down gently, and moved a few feet, always keeping an eye on Kikyou. Kikyou kneeled next to Kagome's paling form, and gazed upon the miko from the future. In all truth, Kagome actually made her proud. She was strong despite what she thought, and compassionate, brave and self sacrificing. She always took action when need be. Things Kikyou never would have thought of doing. So there fore, Kagome had more right to live than she did. She sighed, and realized her eyes were burning. She was going to cry. She looked up at Inuyasha, and gave him a small smile, that he noticed for the first time was true.  
  
"Live Inuyasha, for it's the only thing she wanted."  
  
Kikyou reached a pale hand to the sky, and from it came a soul insect, pearly white and glowing. It swirled above her head, and waited for her command. She pointed at Kagome, and the soul stealer worked its magic, its legs flexing back and forth. And from Kagome's mouth came a white cloud, and the insect seem to struggle as it grew larger than normal, but kept the soul in one piece. When it was finished, it handed the soul to Kikyou, and seemed quiet relieved at doing it, the weight of the soul bearing it down. Kikyou gathered the soul in her hands, and it floated a bit in them. She held it above Kagome, right above the hole in her torso. And she looked to Inuyasha once more.  
  
"I'm not saying goodbye, cause in some way, I'm always with you. And that's all I ask for. You deserve to love, you deserve her kindness and love, for I could never give it to you. Love her Inuyasha, love her forever."  
  
And with that, Kikyou tilted back her head and closed her eyes. One real tear, the first in her life, slid down in her pale cheek. She gasped when a blue orb came from her chest, and others started escaping as the control factor was taken away. But she held on, and pushed the orb into the one in her hands, making the soul once more complete. And it seemed to turn to liquid in her hands, blue and shimmering brightly. With her dying strength, Kikyou poured it from her hands and into Kagome's wound. The last it of spilled from her hands, and she smiled, before slowly drifting away in ashes.  
  
Inuyasha silently thanked the miko, but jumped when a sudden wind came in, swirling his hair everywhere. Then ever so slightly, Kagome's body lifted from the ground, and a blue light filtered from every crevice on her body. A thundering entered their ears, and Inuyasha backed a bit, but staying close as Kagome was enveloped in blue light. But just like a vacuum, the sound stopped, and the light flashed, blinding him. He held up a hand, and waited for it to subside. He jumped up, and kneeled to pick up Kagome's still body. His hand went down, and he saw that her wound was gone.  
  
But what frightened him, was she still wasn't breathing.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha bent and slightly shook her, tapping her cheek. "Come on, open your eyes...for me."  
  
He shook her a bit more, and almost jumped out of his skin when her frightened eyes opened. She gasped loudly, inhaling till her lungs expanded no more, and squirmed in his arms, twisting this way and that, groping for breath. She looked around gasping, panting, her eyes still frightened.  
  
"Kagome! Calm down!" Inuyasha held her tight as she pushed from him. He wasn't letting go no matter what. "Kagome, look at me! It's me, Inuyasha."  
  
Her wide eyes shifted to him, and her struggling died down, her eyes softening, but they still darted. She gulped, and grasped his haroi. "Inuyasha...?"  
  
Her smiled widely, her senses coming back, "yeah it me. It me..."  
  
"But...how? It was so dark, and I couldn't see—"  
  
He hugged her, and nuzzled her and she held tightly to him. "Don't worry, you're here, alive, and that's all that matters. Oh gods Kagome, I thought I lost you..."  
  
She only nodded, and held tighter. "I was so scared..."  
  
He pulled away and framed her face tightly between his shaking hands. "No never, not anymore. Its over Kagome, we won."  
  
She smiled brightly, lips quivering, and grabbed around his neck tightly. "Oh Inuyasha..."  
  
He held back, and rubbed her cheek against his, "I love you Kagome...you and no one else."  
  
As Kagome cried on Inuyasha, every one else regaining their happiness, no one noticed as the flimsy form of Midoriko simply drifted away into oblivion, a smile upon her glittering face.  
  
_Four months later:  
_  
Kagome walked through the woods, the tree turning their autumn gold and red. The wind played with her hair, and she tucked it behind her ear. Her knee length skirt fluttered, the white budding orchid pot held firmly in her hands.  
  
It's been four months. Four months since the death of Naraku, the end of the jewel, and her resurrection. She smiled a little. When Inuyasha had told her what Kikyou had done, she was quite surprised. She always thought the miko hated her. Well, never judge a book by its cover. But it still haunted her, in her dreams. The darkness of dying. It made her shudder just thinking of it. She'd wake up screaming and thrashing, crying her heart out. But Inuyasha was always there to comfort her, his arms strong and warm, his kisses light and loving. She blushed. It wasn't his fault, she couldn't wait till they were married. Though it had disappointed her mother greatly.  
  
Kagome paused in her musings as she came upon a small shrine, newly erected a few months ago. It was simple, a small structure with alter and grave marker. And she walked up to that stone marker, kneeling and eyeing it casually. She never visited before, maybe she should have sooner. On it were three simple words.  
  
Kikyou...a miko.  
  
To Kagome, it suited. The miko's ashes were buried here, after having been gathered by her personally. It was the only thing she could do to pay back for the sacrifice Kikyou had made. She placed the orchid upon her grave, and sat, contemplating before she spoke.  
  
"I never thanked you for what you did, Kikyou. I wish I could properly, for its only fitting. But I guess this is the best we can do."  
  
She shifted, getting comfortable, "I thank you Kikyou, for saving my life. But I guess, we're even now. I...I never really knew you, but I can say the choice was noble. And I'm not sure if you'd care, but everyone's doing fine now. Sesshomaru has made a pact with Inuyasha, swearing never to try and harm him again with out good cause. Though I'm not sure it'll last. The gang is doing well, and you know the little girl? Rin? Well, she writes to Shippou, the little kistune, though I have to read them to him until I can teach him. I adopted Shippou, making it official, he's my son now. Sango, the taijiya, attended your funeral and Miroku too. I don't know if Inuyasha went, I was sleeping mostly, but I hope he visited.  
  
The past months have been pretty hectic, all of us healing and getting use to the idea of not hunting shards. Shippou's happy that I'm back and that everyone's alright. And here's something that'll surprise you. You know how Miroku is pretty perverted? Well, as of two weeks ago, he's been properly courting Sango, which ahs taken her by complete surprise. Though I sort of miss her cursing and that sound of her hand slapping him, but I find it for all the better. She's yielding quiet easily to him. I just wonder how long he can hold out on not groping her. And I don't think Kohaku minds much. Actually, he's encouraging it! I saw him whispering with Miroku the other day, and it turns out by some coincidence Miroku knew Sango's favorite flower.  
  
Inuyasha and I are together now, if you already haven't guessed. Its really obvious, not that I mind. I think everyone expected him to be more open now. It's just that...well, I guess our feelings were a bit built up. We didn't make it to the wedding day. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, by some freak miracle, the well is still open. I have no idea why, or how, but I can easily go back and forth, as well as Inuyasha. The others are afraid testing it out, but I'm sure they'll come around one day. The minute I told my mother I and Inuyasha were together, she whipped out wedding books and started looking up gown makers. Though, I think she was quiet mad when she found us together in bed one morning.  
  
Though it means a lot to my mother to have a wedding, Inuyasha has officially mated me. He's marked me and everything, and he's happy with that, the only thing he does is grumble about human ceremonies and stuff, and you'd laugh at him. The great Inuyasha being stared down by a human mother. That's one person he'll never mess with. I took of the prayer beads too, since I don't need them anymore. I have a much more handy threat now, if you know what I mean."  
  
Kagome laughed to herself, and played with her fingers, the wind coming to tease her hair.  
  
"I just don't understand why you did that. It was the perfect chance to take Inuyasha with you, but you saved me instead. I'd ask why, but I'd get no answer. Too bad. I've been gaining strength again, I guess the wish on the jewel took a lot from me. But no worries, I'll make it. I just wish you didn't have to go this way. But I thank you, for giving my life back. It takes a true person to do something like that, and I hope all you're pain wasn't in vain. Thank you Kikyou, for everything."  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome shrieked and jumped, a hand flying to her throat. But she laughed as Inuyasha came into view and sat next to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
She smiled, and fingered a leaf of the orchid, "paying my respects. I've been meaning to to do it for awhile now."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and stood, and she took the hand he offered. Only to be yanked to her feet and pulled to his chest, burying his nose in her hair to nuzzle her.  
  
"Inuyasha! Is this appropriate?"  
  
He grunted, and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She shivered a fang nipped her ear. But she pouted as he pulled away and lead her away by the hand.  
  
"Come on, we have to see your mom. She said something about cakes."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "oh great. More wedding stuff. It's not even going to be that big! Guess we'll have to calm her down again."  
  
He noticed her annoyed state, and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear, "maybe we should make her wait, let her calm down herself."  
  
She looked to consider it, but smiled, "ohhh, I don't know, cakes are pretty tasty."  
  
"I know what else is tasty..." he growled, and licked he ear.  
  
Her breath puffed and she felt her knees wobble. "An hour?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Inuyasha! My—"he caressed a thigh, "two sounds good."  
  
Inuyasha grinned and swept her up bridal style. "Your house?"  
  
She shook her head and idly played with the collar of his haroi. "No hot springs."  
  
He raised a brow but didn't protest, seeing as she reached up to rub an ear.  
  
So as the couple went to play, the shrine yard calmed back down, the only sound the rustling of leaves. But if you looked closely, you'd see the potted orchid Kagome left, was in full bloom.  
  
_THE END  
_  
**_::::::::::::::::ITS OVER!!!! OVER, DONE, FINITO, FIN!!!! AND I LOVED WRITING IT!!!! :: in big flashy letters on Broadway:: big big big big big big, biggest friggin' thanks to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!!  
  
_major league SO's:  
  
_shikonangel19_: well, did you like the ending? The review you submit will be the last for this. But look at my other stories, I've been getting great comments on Drama of Edo High: A Modern Tale. Come back and tell me!  
  
_Ioka_: the last anf final chapter my dear, so put away you r pretty sword, and tell me what you think.  
  
_Szmadad_: thank to you, you've been there for most of the way. And don't worry, I don't need threats anymore.  
  
_darkRoses217:_ welcome, but I'm afraid this is the only SO you'll get for this is the last. And thank you, o love when people love my stuff.  
  
_Jammies2000:_ and you my friend have been here since the beginning!!!! A special thank to you, jammies. You had wonderful insight for my story, and I will miss you. Unless you wish to read others.  
  
_Essis:_ yes, I love you too(insert sarcasm), anyways, you've been here all the way, and I will miss your...charming personality. Wow, did that sound British or what? But anyways, THANK YOU!!!  
  
_Inuyasha-Freak15:_ thanks for reading, meant a lot to me. Bye.  
  
_Kikiusa_: this is it, hope you enjoy it. cya!  
  
_Nagumi strife:_ here you go, the last chapter. Thanks for reading, hope to see you else where in my reviews.  
  
_Pattycake:_ OMG!! I'LL MISS YOU!!! You've read since the beginning, and you always reviewed, you even came back after you're surgery, just to read my story, I feel so special. Oh, and a mixed dragon, that of dark and light, with the elements in my blood. I mean, I am the mistress of dragons. Good luck trying to kill me. Bye.  
  
_PeachesDani_: I forgot what the award was called, but thank you anyways. Did you really cry? Well, if you want to read something really sad, go too hibernatingbats, com, and there's a story called Blood and Tears, a one shot, and it made cry so much, I swore never to read it again. Bye bye!  
  
_Mish-serenity_: must be a talent, I made some other people cry too. And I'm sure you saw this coming, so it's not much of an ednig for you. Thanks again, and bye!  
  
_ siren silent scream:_ and I bow to you. Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you.  
  
_Swimchick1416_: I did okay! Did you think I'm that mean? I wouldn't dream it! well, thanks for reading, and I promise I'll get to edo high as soon as I get over my writers block.  
  
_Lady-of-the-darkness_: well, you've been one of my favorite reviewers, you've made me laugh a lot at the things you write to me. I'll miss what you have to say. Thank you, and good bye.  
  
_NetealiaFoxwood:_ wow...no ones told me that. I like you already. But sadly, this will be the only response you'll get cause this is good bye. So for this and next time, THANK YOU! **


End file.
